Mine
by demoncookie8D
Summary: It started as a game, no harm no foul. That was, until their hearts started playing a game of their own.
1. Chapter 1

_He's watching me again._ Kyo grit his teeth and continued to stare into his book, refusing to look up at the boy that had been boring holes into him for the past half hour. _This is definitely the last time I let Tohru talk me into studying with her and that damn rat._ Said girl wasn't even in the room, she had left several minutes ago to get snacks for the group. _What the hell is taking her so long?_ I buried my nose in the book, furthering my attempt to ignore the damn rat who was still staring intently at me. _Never again._

x

I continued staring at the orange haired cat across from me. It had become a newly found game for me to see how fast I could get him riled up and it never ceased to amuse me. _Where is Tohru?_ I suddenly realize she'd been out of the room far longer than it would have normally taken her to get the snacks. _Shigure probably held her up._ I rolled my eyes at the thought. I hoped it has nothing to do with visiting that damn idiot snake again.

x

"So what do you think Tohru?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'd love to see Ayame-san again!"

_Hook, line, sinker. That was easier than I thought it would be._ I smiled politely at Tohru. "Thank you Tohru! I'm sure Ayame would love a visit from all of us! Oh, is that for you and Yuki? Sorry to keep you up. Go, go!" I started nudging her toward the stairs, I still had to call Ayame so he wouldn't be completely surprised when we dropped by.

"Ah, not just for Yuki. I asked Kyo to join us tonight too." She smiled innocently, as if this were perfectly normal.

"And they haven't gone after each other yet?" I was honestly shocked. Normally they couldn't be in the same room together for more than ten minutes without destroying it. Well, barring meals anyway.

"No they haven't. They haven't really talked to each other though, so that might be why…." Tohru looked thoughtful for a minute.

"At least they're getting better!" I stated, making her smile broadly, the topic obviously closed in her mind.

"Of course, that's the most important thing!" She smiled again before going upstairs with her snacks while I went back into my room to call up a certain snake to inform him of the news.

"Aya! You'll never believe what I just heard…"

x

Back upstairs, Yuki looked over as the door to the bedroom opened, peeved at having his game interrupted. Tohru was oblivious, setting down the food she'd brought up.

"Are we almost done Yuki-kun?" He could hear the slight hope in her voice that she might soon be able to go to bed.

"Almost Honda-san, we still have English to finish, remember?" Yuki could see the sweat drop as she tried to smile. English wasn't her best subject.

"Ah! But Yuki-kun, what's this word?" Pushing the book over, I glanced at what she was pointing to. My eyes widened when I saw it. I glanced up at her but she looked truly confused. Then I glanced at Kyo and had to work at hiding a smile.

"I'm not sure Honda-san, perhaps Kyo-kun would know?" The fact that I had called Kyo by his first name seemed to have completely gone over her head as she nodded and poked Kyo to get his attention. Kyo jumped, obviously startled.

x

"WHAT?" I jumped as I felt something poke me in the shoulder. Looking over I saw it was Tohru looking surprised. I glanced over at Yuki to see him looking away smiling. _Damn rat, I swear if he starts laughing-_

"Ah, I w-was just wondering if you knew what this word meant?" She pointed to something in her book. I rolled my eyes but looked down, I wasn't great at English, but it couldn't hurt to look._ I love you._ My eyes widened dramatically as I stared at the words.

"Get a dictionary, I have no clue." I lied, there was no way I was saying _that_ in front of that damn rat.

"Baka."

"What the hell did you just call me ya damn rat! You didn't know it either so what does that make you? HUH?" I jumped up and glared daggers at said rat as I said this.

x

I looked up at Kyo, not surprised by his outburst. I smirked, watching his face go to an even deeper shade of red to match his fury. _And let the games begin..._


	2. Chapter 2

I saw red. _How dare that damn rat make fun of me!_

"I'm gunna wipe that smirk off your face ya damn rat!" I said as I lunged for him. But of course, that damn rat had to move at the last minute, causing me to tumble onto the floor. I growled and quickly picked myself up and glared at him. I prepared to lunge a again when-

"No! Please don't fight!" Tohru jumped up and tried to stand between us, but - being Tohru - she lost her balance, causing her to fall into both of us. There was an awkward silence after this, none of us looking at one another.

I finally growled at Tohru, "What'd ya do that for? I-"

"Come off it Kyo, unless you want leeks in supper tomorrow?" I paled under my fur as I glanced at Yuki. I stormed out of the room (well, as much as a cat can anyway) and sat in the hallway, glaring at the two with my tail swishing back and forth.

x

After Kyo went to the hallway, I turned to a distressed Tohru.

"It's alright Honda-san, really. We can finish this another time. Could you please put mine and Kyo's clothes in the hall?"

Tohru hung her head. She couldn't believe she'd done it again!

"Hai, Yuki-kun." As she moved to pick everything up, I scampered over and looked up at her.

"Really, it's fine Honda-san. It's not like this has never happened before. Please don't feel bad about it."

The change was almost immediate. Her face brightened and she smiled down at me.

"H-hai, Yuki-kun!" I smiled and went into the hall, not far from Kyo. I watched Tohru drop our clothes off by the wall near her door and go back to her room, shutting said door soon after. Once this was done I turned to Kyo. He was intensely staring at the wall, trying his best to ignore me. He was so cute when he tried to do this, because I knew I could always distract him.

"Kyo." The cat's ears went back.

"Kyooo." His tail started swishing back and forth with more vigor than before. I smirked again, I knew the perfect way to make Kyo turn around.

"Are you listening baka neko?" I put a bit of irritation in my voice to really get his attention.

x

"WHAT?" I turned around to glare at the rat when -poof!- I was suddenly faced with a very naked Yuki. I immediately felt myself turn red and quickly looked away. I went to go get my clothes, not paying attention to the rat behind me.

Unlike Kyo, I didn't immediately turn around when I saw him, though I did blush a great deal. I was curious, and while I knew this was the cat's profession, this didn't stop me from staring at Kyo as he quickly turned and walked over to the clothes pile. I thought for a moment before deciding to continue my game. I smiled as I walked up behind the cat, not close enough to touch, but he definitely knew I was there. I watched his back tense up as realized this.

My back stiffened and I stilled as I felt someone move up behind me. I fought to keep down a huge blush as I whirled to face him.

"What do ya want, ya damn rat?" I demanded as I glared at him. The rat was smiling again and I wanted sooo badly to wipe it off his face.

"I'm waiting for you to move so I can get my clothes." He stated with a raised eyebrow, that damnable smirk never leaving. My face got even redder as his words sunk in and I quickly stormed aside, clothes in hand, toward the bathroom, slamming the door once I was inside. I raised a hand to my face, _why the hell am I blushing so damn much?_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to add without it going into the next day, which I don't want. I also realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter, and sense I'm technologically illiterate, I'm going to just put it here. <span>I do not own fruits basket.<span> Need I say more? Would I be putting this story up on here if I did?


	3. Chapter 3

It's come to my attention that I've been spelling Tohru's name wrong. Furthermore, sense I rarely check my email, I didn't see this until after another chapter had been put up, and quite honestly I have no clue how to fix it :/ I shall now spell her name right, gomen people.

Still cant say I own fruits basket, though you really have to wonder if the author ever posts something on sites like this though o.o. . . .

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyo refused to look at Yuki. Needless to say, this was bothering the rat to no end, as it was interrupting his game. A game, which had gotten a whole lot more interesting as of last night. He smirked as he remembered just how much of a reaction he had gotten out of Kyo.<p>

"-Ayame-san!" Jerked him out of his thoughts. He grew pale as he stared at Tohru and Shigure.

"Excuse me Honda-san, but could you please tell me what you are talking about?" I forced a smile on my face, but luckily she didn't notice as she said,

"We're all going to see Ayame-san today!" At this, even Kyo looked up with a shocked look on his face which I was sure was mirrored on my own.

x

I stared at Tohru. There was no way I'd heard her right. _An entire day with Yuki and his brother? Like hell!_

"No way! Why should I have to go? It's the rat's damn brother!" Then all I saw was Yuki's face as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me in close with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Because, if I have to go, then _so do you_." He put extra emphasis on the last few words by pulling me closer and slightly baring his teeth. I found my usual attitude gone as I felt my face grow warm._ What the hell?_

XxX

Shigure was ahead of the group slightly, talking quietly on his phone while occasionally looking back at either Kyo or I. I found myself more than slightly disturbed by this and began to worry about what just might happen while we were visiting my brother's store. If it involved Shigure, it could never be good. _Then again…_ I began to wonder just how much my brother would pay attention to me if he caught Kyo "staring" at one of his creations. I smirked again. _I might just get to have some fun after all. _

x

"Oh Yuki, my dear brother! I haven't seen you in so long! How have-" Kyo could tell Yuki had stopped listening to his brother and was trying hard to just breath. Kyo's sides still hurt from pent up laughter from when Ayame had first caught sight of Yuki. The look on that damn rat's face had been priceless. _Payback is sweet._

x

Yuki looked over at Kyo and noticed the cat was still trying not to laugh so as to not attract Ayame's attention. _Oh, he is sooo going to get it now._ I smirked and turned to my brother who still had me in his death grip.

"Oh but Ayame, you haven't even greeted Kyo yet and he's been standing there all this time!"

x

I looked down at my little brother with an eyebrow raised. S_ense when does he call Kyo by his first name?_ Then I saw the evil gleam in his eyes and couldn't resist. _I must be talking to Shigure too much_.

x

_What the hell are they talking about? Why is- oh hell no. . . ._ Kyo paled as he saw Ayame come flying towards him. Unfortunately, he was too slow to dodge and soon found himself in a death grip Ayame liked to call a 'hug'.

"Get off me ya damn snake! I said get off!"

x

I smiled and decided to step up my baby brother's game. Who said he got to have all the fun?

"Oh but Kyo! How could I ignore you when you were standing there staring at my beautiful creations?" I put on a faux look of shock on my face then pretended to think for a minute, never letting my prey out of its hold.

"Ah! I have a wonderful idea! I've just made a new line of clothing that I've been _dying_ to see on people. Why don't you come try them on?" I didn't give him a chance to answer as I started dragging him towards the back of the store, his struggling getting much more frantic.

"Let go of me ya damn snake! Let go! There's no way in hell I'm putting on anything you put near me! I said let-"

x

I stared as the door cut off Kyo's yells. Then I turned to Shigure who was laughing so hard he had tears coming down the sides of his face. I couldn't help it. I started laughing too as Tohru looked between us, confused and worried, but still smart enough to not follow where Ayame had taken our little neko.


	4. Chapter 4

Ello again peoples ^^ thank you for those who reviewed, it's the only way I know people actually like my story and wish for it to continue. I hope this chapter meets your standards for this story.

* * *

><p>"Now let's see-"<p>

"No."

"Come now, you ca-"

"No damn it."

"Now don't make me-"

"Get you're hands off me ya damn snake! There's no way in hell I'm letting you dress me up!" I angrily pushed Ayame back and tried to reach for the door but stopped when I felt his hand grab my shoulder.

"Oh, but I _insist_ Kyo." I turned around to yell at him when I saw the evil glint in his eyes. I sweat dropped when I saw the rope in his hand that wasn't holding my shoulder. _Where the hell did he get that?_ I quickly shook off his hand and tried to bolt for the door when-

"What the hell?" _He made the thing a fucking lasso? _

"No means no ya damn snake! NO!"

XxX

Out in the main lobby we heard a few thumps coming from where Ayame had taken Kyo. My eye's widened. _Just what are they doing in there?_ I looked over to Shigure to find he had decided to abandon everyone and take a nap. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Tohru who was staring at the wall with a worried look on her face. _It would be a shame if she stopped Ayame now I suppose. _

"Honda-san."

"Hai?" She said looking over at me.

"I'm sure they're fine, there's no need to worry at the moment." She thought about this for a moment before nodding her head

"I'm sure you're right Yuki-kun, but-" Just then a particularly loud bang was heard coming from the wall. We both looked toward it with wide eyes, but settled down marginally after a few moments of silence.

"See? Everything's quiet now so I'm sure they've come to an agreement." _Or killed each other._

x

"I'm gunna kill you ya damn snake!"

"Now Kyo, it's not that bad. In fact it's not bad at all! You look so-"

"Stupid?" I glared at my self in the mirror. I couldn't _believe_ Ayame had managed to get me into this damn thing. I heard him sigh dramatically behind me.

"If you don't believe me, why not walk out and see what everyone else thinks?" My eye's widened. _No. Way. In. Hell._

_"_No way in hell am I walking out there in this!" I shouted as I began to attempt to remove the top. Suddenly my hands were trapped in Ayame's as he smiled down at me.

"Oh, but I _insist_ Kyo-kun." I gulped. I saw nothing but evil in that smile and suddenly found myself facing a moving floor. It took a second for it all to click before I realized-

"Oi! Put me down! I said put me down ya damn snake!" I began to really struggle when I noticed he was headed for the lobby door.

"Oi!" It was all I managed to get out right before he opened the door and unceremoniously dumped me on my ass in front of everyone.

x

I couldn't help it. I stared. There was no way Ayame had actually gotten Kyo in _this_. This being a black netting tank like top with clip on long sleeves, leaving a small section of his upper arm bare. The top of the shirt also had what looked like a collar, which would need to be undone to take the top off. Kyo was also wearing long, very baggy, black pants with multiple pockets on them. Also going crisscross across the top of his pants were small chains connected to various belt loops, some of the ends of the chains also connected to various pockets on his legs. Finally, his other shoes had been abandoned for a pair of what looked like heavy combat boots with more buckles. I couldn't even think of a word to describe him, all I could think was _wow._

x

"Well? What does everyone think of our little Kyo-kun, hmm?" Ayame looked around, still ignoring the glaring cat at his feet, and was pleased to see looks of shock and surprise on everyone's faces. Shigure was the first to break through this, having been woken up by Kyo getting dumped on the floor.

"You did a _wonderful _job Ayame! I can't believe I'm actually looking at our little neko-chan!"

x

"What did you just call me?" Kyo was again ignored as Tohru exclaimed,

"Oh my! Kyo you do look great!"

Kyo glared at her while standing up then looked at me. I was the only one who hadn't said anything yet so I said the only word that was still going through my head.

"Wow." I knew I'd said the right thing though when I saw my little neko start to blush profusely and look away. _Wait, mine? Sense when did I start to think of him like _that_? _then I thought about Kyo seeing anyone and the thought immediately returned to my head. _Mine, most definitely mine._

* * *

><p>Alright guys, you got two chapters almost in the same day, surely that deserves a review? Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, it's kinda one o'clock in the morning at the moment.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews ^^ as sad as this may seem they're probably the only reason I'm continuing it :/ Anyways, enough of my rambling, onward!

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell am I blushing? Damn rat…<em>

"See? I told you Kyo! Everyone loves it!" I turned around to glare at Ayame and was about to tell him off when Shigure interrupted me.

"I agree Ayame, you really out did yourself this time."

"Shut up ya damn mutt!" I was about to walk over a smack him when-

"Now now Kyo. Really, you do look good in what Ayame dressed you in." I scowled as I felt yet another blush come to my face. _What the hell is wrong with me today? It's just that damn rat._ I stomped back to the changing rooms to get my old clothes back on. There was no way I was staying out here any longer.

_Out in the lobby…_

Tohru glanced at the clock

"Oh no!"

"What is it Tohru-kun?" Tohru looked at Ayame with a distressed look on her face.

"A-ano, you see. . ."

"Late for a hot date?" Tohru shot a shocked look at Shigure.

"No no! nothing like that! It's just, I told Hana-chan and Uo-chan I would meet them today so…"

x

I glanced at Ayame and raised an eyebrow. Luckily, he'd been around me enough to read the silent message to "help" Kyo get dressed. As he left, I turned to Tohru with a pleasant smile on my face.

"That's perfectly fine Tohru-kun. In fact, why don't I walk you home so you'll be there when they arrive? I'm sure Yuki is more than capable of making sure Kyo gets back, right?"

x

_Damn sly dog._

"Of course Honda-san, go have fun."

"Ah, h-hai! Thank you Yuki-kun!" I smiled and waved as they walked off. Then I spun around when I heard pounding coming from where Kyo and Ayame had gone. My eye started twitching as the pounding continued. _What now. . ._

x

"Oi! Let me out ya damn snake!" I continued to pound on the door that hadn't been locked when I walked in._ Damn it. _

"Oi! Open the damn door or I'm breaking it!" I glared at the offending piece of wood and was raising my hand to start pounding on it again when I heard the lock click. I lowered my arm and glared at the snake standing on the other side of the now open door, not looking apologetic at all.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I must have turned the lock out of habit when I last went down the hall." He smiled at me, completely unrepentant.

"Tch, whatever ya damn snake." I shoved past him and out into the lobby, completely ready to just go home and take a nap.

x

I looked up as I heard the door open. I saw Kyo glance around for everyone before looking at me.

"Where'd they go?"

"Tohru had to be somewhere so Shigure walked Tohru back." Kyo rolled his eyes and walked to the door. I smirked. Walking Kyo back might just prove more entertaining than I had originally thought.

* * *

><p>I realize it's short, but if i continue, it will make all my others seem short : so its being broken in two. At least i have the other half planned out so it shall be up faster!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again peoples! I said I'd put this up soon and I tried. Not sure how long it'll be but with how short the last one was (gomen .) I shall endeavor to make this a decent length.

* * *

><p>As we started to walk back, I noticed that Kyo was trying his hardest to ignore me. <em>Well that won't do. . . <em>I started walking closer to him and noticed his back stiffen. I smirked, then leaned closer and whispered

"Is something bothering you Kyo? You seem tense."

x

"Ahh! What the hell ya damn rat?" I jumped and spun around when I heard him whisper in my ear. I blushed as I remembered just how close he had been. _Why the hell am I blushing? Damn it, this is getting annoying. . ._

x

I continued smirking as the red head turned to confront me.

"Something the matter Kyo?" I saw him start to blush. _Set, match._

"If not we really need to get going."

"I know that ya damn rat!"

XxX

We arrived back home without further incident. I immediately went into the living room to take a nap. _Damn rat, what the hell is he doing? Why the hell have I been blushing so much?_ I scowled as I felt my face heat up. _I give up._ I sighed as I laid down on the couch. _Maybe sleep will do me good. _

x

I walked in the living room shortly after Kyo, having seen off Tohru and her friends, and couldn't stop that word going through my head again. _Mine. _Then Kyo rolled over in his sleep and faced me. While he was sleeping I decided to think about what had happened today. I sat down in the chair across from him so I could keep an eye on my little neko. I thought about all the times I had gotten to play my new favorite game and started wondering why it appealed to me so much. Sure, it was a challenge at times, but others. . . Then I thought about last night. Why had I stepped up my own little playing field? I frowned, deep in thought trying to figure out my own actions, when a noise across the room caught my attention. Kyo was shifting in his sleep, a blush forming across his cheeks. That made me think about all of the other times I had gone out of my way to see that blush. My eyes widened as I realized something. _Do I actually like him? _I shook my head and stood up to pace. Sure, I liked teasing him and making him blush but surely. . . Then I thought about Kyo with somebody else again and felt my body stop its pacing as I felt a strong surge of jealousy course through me. I groaned as I fell back on the chair. _Of all people, why him? Should I stop playing my game? _Then it struck me again. _Why stop? _If anything, this put even more of a challenge to the game, could I make the neko fall for me? I smirked._ Oh yes, the game just got moved to a whole new level._

* * *

><p>Another short one, i know. But i honestly couldn't think of a better cut off, sorry :


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, hopefully I can make this longer than my previous chapters(sorry about that :/) Thank all of you for reviewing! I love all of them ^^ I hope you all like the little character twist in this one.

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear shuffling noises around me. I opened my eyes and saw Shigure sitting across from me reading the paper.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo-kun, did I wake you?" I shook my head and sat up, glancing down when I felt something hit my lap. I was surprised to see a blanket there. My eyebrows furrowed. I hadn't grabbed that before laying down so how…

"Ah, Yuki-kun put that there a bit ago before he left to go work on something." I glanced up in shock. _Yuki had? Sense when is he nice to me? What's he planning?_ I shrugged it off at the moment and got up to get something to eat. _What the hell is that damn rat up to? _

XxX

As I was walking back to the house, I noticed Shigure letting someone in. _Must be Tohru._ I made my way up to my room and had just shut the door when I first heard strange noises. I frowned and pressed my ear to my door. It sounded like a struggle was going on down stairs. _Is everything ok?_ I was opening my door when I heard a particularly loud crash with an accompanying-

"Get off me damn it! Go home!" Followed by rapid footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Kyo-kuuun! Don't run away! I love you!" I snorted. Y_eah, enough to kill him._ Just then I saw Kyo reach the top of the stairs and look for a place to hide. Feeling bad for Kyo (and not wanting to see him get molested by Kagura) I quickly pulled him into my room, surprising him and causing both of us to go off balance. I landed on top of Kyo with a loud thud, our foreheads banging together, which caused us to both groan in pain. By the time either of us returned to our senses from the fall (and the blow to the head) Kagura was standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open.

"O-oh. I-I didn't know you liked Yuki-kun Kyo." She looked to the floor blushing. Her lack of reaction left us both where we were, stunned.

"I-I didn't know. Although now that I do, I cant help but think that you two look cute together, I just wish you had said something Kyo-kun." She looked slightly admonishing by the end of this and both of us were still paralyzed with shock._ She isn't getting angry? _Was running through both of our heads as she backed out of the room and quietly left.

x

We laid there in stunned silence for a few more moments when it finally dawned on me where exactly I was. I started blushing like mad and tried to push Yuki off of me. Then he suddenly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head smirking.

"What the hell? What the hell are you doing ya damn rat? Get off of me!" I started to struggle when I suddenly stopped when I realized just how close he had gotten to me. I stared up at him wide eyed trying to figure out just what _the hell_ was going on. I blushed even more when he got closer, barely three inches separating us.

"Or you'll do what?" I stared up at him, speechless. Normally that statement would have had me up in arms, but for some reason, I didn't feel angry at all. I just watched confused as he smirked at me, got up, and left the room, leaving me laying there. After my senses returned to me, I groaned and banged my head on the floor a few times and covered my eyes with my hand, embarrassed to feel that my face was still hot. _Just what the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p>I better get reviews for this :p I was going to cut it off right after Kagura left and let you wait, but decided to be nice. Yes, I'm working on another chapter, but it probably won't be up until late tomorrow. Gomen : Hopefully you're reviews might help me post it a bit sooner?. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty, lets see if I can finish this. To the _one person_ who reviewed, you may pat yourself on the back, because if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have thought about posting at all this weekend. As sad as this may seem, thank you for easily making my day.

* * *

><p><em>What the <em>_hell__?_ _What was that damn rat thinking? _I stopped to take a break from my run, breathing heavily. _What the _hell_? _I leaned against the tree and thought about what had happened earlier. His eyes had been so close, so close I could feel his breath on my face. I blushed and jerked my hand away from my mouth when I had realized I had subconsciously put it there, just what did I think the rat was going to do? _Damn rat, what's going through that head of his?_ I shook my head and continued running, completely oblivious to where I was going, as long as those damn embarrassing thoughts didn't follow me.

XxX

The garden was coming along nicely. Everything was blooming and the weeds were under control. The strawberries looked like they could be picked soon. Seeing the red fruit made me think of a certain red haired neko and I smiled as I remembered what had transpired in my room earlier. _Kyo looks so cute when he blushes, I should make him do that more often._ my thoughts soon wandered off until I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular. When a sudden rumbling quickly reminded me it was close to dinner. I quickly got up and brushed the dirt off my pants and started back to the house.

XxX

I was helping Tohru set the table when Yuki and Shigure walked in. I lowered my head and set the bowl of rice down and went back in the kitchen to grab another plate. _Damn rat! He didn't even do anything and I'm blushing! What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Can I help with anything Honda-san?"

"A-ah! No, I couldn't ask you to help, please just-"

"Please Honda-san? It seems only fair sense you put the effort forth to make it, you should sit down, let me get the last few dishes." _Just great. _I kept my head lowered as I grabbed the plates on the counter and moved to go back to the dining room. When I turned around though, Yuki was right in front of me, having snuck up behind me.

"What the hell!" I jerked back, almost dropping what was in my hands. Yuki quickly caught the plates, putting his hands over mine to make sure none were dropped. I blushed as I felt how warm his hands were, almost as warm as earlier when… I jerked my hands back, causing Yuki to carry the plates as I quickly went around him before he could see my rapidly heating face.

x

I smirked as I watched the retreating form of my little neko. _So cute._ I carried out the plates and handed them out before taking a seat across from Kyo. Dinner was normal as Tohru and Shigure talked about something and Kyo stayed quiet staring down into his food while he ate. I stared at the neko when I could, occasionally tossing in my two cents about something when I shifted and thought of something. Hiding my grin by taking another bite of rise and shifted again so my leg was stretched out and brushed my foot against Kyo's legs. I smirked as I watched him jump and get wide eyes. He raised his eyes to mine and was about to say something when I just raised an eyebrow and continued eating. Although I wasn't watching him any more, I could still hear him grinding his teeth as he sat there. _Let's see how long my little kitty can last…_

* * *

><p>Ok, I know the beginning part was a bit harsh to those that already did review, but I was serious! Reviews are my olny way of knowing how much you guys like my story : so if I get no reviews. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the reviews! They let me know people are actually reading this, whether their reaction be good or bad (although by now you'd think they'd know what the story's about…) Anyways, onwards!

* * *

><p><em>That damn rat.<em> I gritted my teeth as I felt his foot travel up and down my leg. I felt my face flush and weird feeling started in my stomach. _What is he doing to me?_ I tried to concentrate on eating and ignore what the damn rat was doing when I felt his foot reach my thigh. _How freaking long are his legs?_ I started sweating a bit as I felt my entire body go warm. _W-what the hell is happening? _I glanced up to glare at the damn rat who was doing this to me but found him calmly eating, as if nothing was wrong. I nearly groaned. _What the hell?_

x

I looked up from my meal to see a flushed and very confused Kyo sitting across from me. Really, it was a wonder neither Shigure or Tohru had noticed him, with how he was just sitting there. Then I thought about his facial expression. _Why would he be-_ I felt my eyes widen a bit as a thought struck me. _Does he honestly have no clue? _I was stunned. How had the cat have never have gotten talked to about stuff like this? Even through all my thinking, my foot had not stopped it's travels and I was jarred from my thoughts when Kyo abruptly ran from the room, barely muttering an 'Excuse me' before he was out the door. We heard the bathroom door upstairs slam and Tohru and Shigure looked at me in confusion, having been brought back to reality from their conversation with the loud noise. I smiled at them both before standing up.

"I'll go see what's bothering Kyo. Excuse me." With that I left the room and headed upstairs, behind me, I could hear them restart their conversation from where they left off. _At least if things get a bit loud I know they might not hear… at first._

x

_Damn rat._ I let my head drop as I gripped the sink. The cold water hadn't done much to make this overly warm feeling go away. _Just what the hell is going on?_ I started when I heard the doorknob turn and the door open. I saw Yuki on the other side and immediately started to scowl. It was his fault I was in here in the first place the damn-

"Baka, you made everyone worry. Don't just get up and leave like that."

"I wouldn't if you hadn't started doing weird stuff to my leg! What the hell was that anyway?" I glared at him as he looked at me, seemingly amused. _How dare he laugh at me! _

"Oi! Ya damn rat, answer m-" Suddenly my mouth was covered and Yuki was leaning close.

"Don't be so loud. They'll come up themselves then." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and stared at him. _Why would that be bad? Arrrggghhhh, why does this all have to be so confusing? _

x

I looked back over at Kyo, having turned my head to hear if anyone was coming through the door. His face was flushed and his eyebrows were furrowed as if he were confused. _Which he probably is. Oh, I could have some fun with this. _I smirked and watched as his upper face got angry (the lower part was still covered by my hand). However, before he could say anything I took my hand away and got closer. Our bodies would've touched if Kyo hadn't moved back against the sink, still pissed but keeping quiet like I had instructed him. _Good kitty._ I smirked even more and got closer again, so our bodies _were_ touching and he had nowhere left to go.

x

_What the hell is the damn rat doi- _My thoughts were cut off as he pressed most of his body against mine. I bit my lip and felt my face flush. _Why the hell am I getting so warm? Why is he so close? _I was leaning back now, trying to get away from the damn rat when suddenly he grabbed both of my wrists, swinging them around behind me so our torsos were pressed together as well. For some reason, this made me feel even warmer and felt my face get even hotter. _Why am I getting so hot? _I started to wiggle around, trying to get free until I saw his face get close to mine. I stared at him, trying to figure out just what was going on. He was really close to me again and I could feel his breath on my face. _Why does he keep doing this?_ I squeezed my eyes shut and made a noise when I started feeling a weird feeling in my chest. Was he cutting off circulation to my arms? But they felt fine, then why…

"Do you know what's happening to you Kyo?" I snapped my eyes open at the sound of my name. _What?_ It took a second before the rest of the words to sink in but I couldn't think of anything to say back. My head was starting to feel weird so I just stared at him. _What is he going to do with me?_

* * *

><p>Why indeed? 8{D I know cutting it off there was mean, but just think of how fast this chapter came up! I think that alone warrants at least one review :p Also, to the annonymous reviews, I love all reviews, but I also like being able to tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time to tel me what you thought of my story. Thank you! 8{D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

How ya like them apples? I realize it was mean of me to cut it there, but really? Who could resist? Still, at least I'm updating quickly, yes? Now onwards, I'm sure you want to hear no more from me :p p.s. Thank you for your reviews! ^^

* * *

><p>I smirked at my little neko's inability to answer me. <em>He looks so cute flushed like this. They really don't expect me back downstairs anytime soon, right? <em>However, the answer to this was unfortunately a yes. I heard the soft footsteps on the outside of the door and let out a soft groan. Then I got an idea. _Who said I actually had to leave? _It was a bit risky but… I pressed my body harder against Kyo's and heard him let out a small sound. _Definitely staying here. _

"Yuki-kun, are you ok? Is Kyo alright?" Tohru's voice seemed to help bring the cat back to earth so I took a few quick nips at his neck. Satisfied he would stay as is, I answered,

"Everything's fine Honda-san. You can go back down stairs." There was a silence before-

"You're sure Yuki-kun?" I looked back over to Kyo and grinned.

"Positive." As I heard her retreating footsteps, I decided to punish my little neko just a bit. After all, if he hadn't ran off, we wouldn't have had to deal with the interruption. I smirked. _This is going to be fun…_

x

_What's wrong with me? _I thought I had heard Tohru's voice a bit ago but when something started biting at my neck, I was thoroughly distracted. Each one sent a tiny bit of electricity coursing through me and I had to struggle not to make any noise. _What the hell is that damn rat doing? Why is he-_ My thoughts cut off abruptly when I felt his nose bump mine. My eyes snapped open and I stared at him. Then I felt something brush over my lips. I frowned and opened my mouth to ask what he was doing when- My eyes widened. _Is he kissing me? _I started to wiggle around to get out when he just put more pressure on my hips, forcing me to stay still and also forcing a sound from my throat. He licked _everywhere_ and I started whimpering with all the new sensations. I started pushing against his chest, trying to get friction, trying to get _anything_. Everything felt like it was too much and I still needed more because something felt _missing_. I pushed my tongue against his, sliding it over but I still needed _more._ I whimpered as Yuki finally let me breathe.

x

I leaned back, breathing heavily as I watched my little neko pant. _He really is adorable like this._ I had one more thing to do before I left Kyo here, my punishment for running from the table. I nudged his head to the side and slowly licked a tiny trail up his neck. I felt the tremors in his body. Then I went to where the head and neck connect and gently bit down while rotating my hips a bit. I heard him cry out and move his head more to the side. _Good kitty. T_hen I put more pressure on the spot and started sucking, making sure to leave a mark that would be there for a while. I finally let go after a bit and licked the newly made mark. _Mine._ I slowly let go of Kyo and watched him slide to the floor, eyes dazed and mouth open, panting. I squatted down until we were eye level again and put a hand under his chin to make him look at me. When he did, I got a bit closer and whispered,

"Until next time my little kitty cat." I smirked when he didn't respond. _He must be really out of it._ then I straightened and left, not wanting to stay and see just where my patience ended.

* * *

><p>Not so random question after all that. Do you think I should take the rating up a bit? I love reviews people so please tel me what you think! ^^<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi peoples! The reviews are lovely, thank you for all of them! ^^ I might bump up the rating, not sure yet. Anyways, enjoy !

* * *

><p>I sat there on the floor panting and trembling long after Yuki had left. <em>What's going on? Why do I feel like this? <em>I scowled as I picked my arm up and saw that it was shaking. I still felt hot and tingly all over. I banged my head on the cabinet behind me trying to clear it of the cobwebs stopping me from thinking properly. _I feel so hot… _I let my head fall back on the cabinet and rolled it side to side in frustration. I looked over at the shower. _Maybe that'll help…_ I shakily got to my feet and moved to the shower, thinking that maybe tomorrow I could wake up and have this whole damn mess explained to me.

XxX

I woke up the next day in a slightly foul mood. I couldn't really place it, something was just sitting wrong with me. Not even the thought of playing with my little neko could bring me out of this. I sighed as I went about getting ready for whatever might happen today, not seeing Kyo at all. _That's strange, he's usually an early riser, he might already be out of the house running…_ I knew I was the first one up by how quiet the house was. I sighed again and made my way upstairs to do my homework. On my way into my room I didn't notice Kyo stepping out of t he bathroom until he started shouting at me. I sleepily turned around and stared at him, not listening to what he was saying. He must have just gotten a shower because he only had a pair of pants on and his hair was still wet. _Must've went running then._ I was still staring blankly at Kyo, not listening until he started to stomp over to me.

"Oi! Ya damn rat! Listen when people talk to you!"

x

I stared angrily at the damn rat who seemed to have just noticed I was here.

"What do you want neko?" I bared my teeth slightly, getting even more pissed.

"I want to know what the hell yesterday was! Wh-" I was cut off by the damn rat looking at me funny before saying,

"Saturday? You know, the day after Friday and before Sunday?" I growled slightly.

"I wasn't finished ya damn rat!" He raised an eyebrow at me and I started to flush slightly. _Damn him…_

"What the hell were you doing yesterday! W-why…" I turned my head to the side and growled slightly again. I could feel my damn face heat up again. I was still royally pissed, but my confusion was just as high and I couldn't think of the right questions to ask the damn rat.

x

My eyes widened as I stared at Kyo. His words had finally sunken in to my half-asleep brain and completely gotten rid of any traces of sleepiness. As my brain caught up I told Kyo,

"Perhaps this isn't something you want Shigure to overhear?" I saw Kyo look over to me and pale at the thought. _Perfect._ I led him out of the house and a bit into the wooded area. Not too far back, but you couldn't see us from the house. I turned around to face Kyo, who had his hands in his pockets and his head turned away from me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well? What were you yelling at me for?" _That did it._ I smirked as he whirled to face me.

x

I scowled at the rat.

"You know perfectly well just what I'm talking about!"

"No, actually, I don't." I roughly tore my hands through my hair. _Why the hell is acting like he doesn't know anything? _

"Y-you know, yesterday when you…" I looked down and felt my face heat up. The next thing I knew I was being pushed against a tree with the rat less than a foot away from me.

"Why you!" I lunged for him and brought my arm back to swing at him but he sidestepped me and grabbed my wrist. _Damn it!_ I whirled to face him and tried to hit him with my freehand when he grabbed that wrist too and pushed me back against a different tree I hadn't known was that close. _Damn damn damn… _I tried to head butt him but he just moved his head to the side.

"What the hell was that for, ya damn rat!" I continued to struggle until I felt him press against me, pushing me harder into the tree, stopping my movements. He also put both of my arms above my head and held them there with one of his hands. I felt my face flush at how close he was but scowled anyway, I was definitely getting answers this time.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm definitely moving the rating. With other news, how did you like the chapter? I didn't want to cut it off, but I want the next part to be in Kyo's pov and thought that was long enough right now.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I never actually thought I'd write this much o.o This chapter is going to be mainly Kyo's pov. I feel as if I haven't had enough of that during the story, I shall put something to differentiate who's pov I'm in, fear not.

* * *

><p>K- I felt my face flush more as he leaned closer.<p>

"What part of yesterday are you confused about?" he said softly. My breathing had sped up a tiny bit and I fought to control it.

"A-all of it." I mumbled, looking away.

"You mean where I was on top of you like this," He pushed even harder against me, causing me to gasp.

"Or when I did this?" At this, he put his nose over the bruise still on my neck, rubbing it while never letting up on the pressure of our lower bodies. It was getting harder to think as I started panting a bit, my face more flushed than before.

"B-b-both." I ground out, trying to keep my wits about me. I had no clue what was going on, but I was stubborn enough to want to find out. My eyes flew open and I gasped, throwing my head back. Y-that damn rat had pushed my legs apart and was now grinding against the center of my body where I could feel the heat pooling. I let out a low groan as I thrashed my head back and forth, not knowing what to do with all frustration I was feeling.

x

Y- He looked too cute confused and flushed like this. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't want _anyone_ else to see him like this. _Mine. _He was still panting heavily when he stopped thrashing his head and looked at me with half-lidded, confused eyes. I smirked. _Now who could resist that?_

x

K- I couldn't make sense of anything that I was feeling, I could barely think. I looked at the rat, confused, when he dipped his head down and kissed me. My eyes widened in a realization that I hadn't come to last night. _He's kissing me! What the hell?_ Right about then was when he started licking the inside of my mouth and I lost all train of thought. I moaned into his mouth and he tried to pull away, but my head followed his, forcing him to keep contact as I hesitantly brushed our tongues together. I felt a shudder pass through me. After a bit he pulled away for breath and I let him, panting. He then started nudging his nose against the bruise on my neck and I let my head fall to the side to give him access.

"Do you really want to know why your body does this?" He asked calmly. _How the hell can he sound like that?_ Despite what I was thinking, I nodded my head and felt him smirk against my neck.

x

Y- I thought about how I should answer. I had to think of a way that Kyo could understand given how little he knew about this. _Not that I don't plan on fixing that. _I smirked.

"It does this because your body likes mine," at this I grinded our hips together and enjoyed the gasp I got in return, "and this is it's way of showing it."

x

K- _What the hell is he- _My brain shut down again as I felt him start sucking on the mark he had made last night. I whimpered and strained against the him, wanting something, _anything_ that would relieve the tension in my body. While I had been doing this, Y-the damn rat had brought his free hand down to my side and started making random patterns there, slowly moving his hand up. _What the-_ I gasped when his fingers reached there seeming destination and started playing with the rapidly hardening nub on my chest. I moaned when his hand went to the other one and pushed against him. _Stupid Y-rat! Rat damn it! Why do I keep trying to think Yuki? He's- _I cried out as he thrust his hips particularly hard against mine, causing me to throw my head back and cut off all train of thought. "Y-yuki, Yuki, Yuki…" I muttered his name over and over again, completely unaware I was doing it.

x

Y- I froze. I could hear him mumble my name over and over again. I was addicted to the sound within seconds and wanted to hear him scream it. With that in mind I let go of his wrists and put both of my hands on his hips. I pulled back from the tree slightly, taking him with me, and lifted him by his hips a bit, causing him to wrap his legs around me to stop himself from falling. Then I quickly pushed him against the tree again, able to grind into his hips even more now.

x

K- "Yuki!" I screamed as he pushed against me, causing me to writhe. I felt him shudder and do it again, resulting in my screaming his name. I was beyond thinking at this point. I didn't care what he was doing, as long as he _kept doing it._ My arms were wrapped around his neck in a futile attempt to try and ground myself to something. I screamed his name every time he pushed against me, which he was doing at a damnably _slow_ fucking pace. Then he bent his head down and started biting and sucking on whatever he could get his mouth on while still slowly grinding against me, hands still on my hips, stopping me from pushing back. Just then he latched on to one of the already hard buds on my chest while grinding particularly hard against me. I threw my head back against the tree and arched against him.

"Yuki!" I dragged his name out and dug my nails into his back a bit. I vaguely felt him shudder against me and quicken his thrusts. I still had no idea what was going on, but at the moment I really didn't care because it all felt really, _really_ good. As long as he didn't stop, I wouldn't care. His head left my chest and I whimpered in disappointment before he kissed me again. I felt his tongue in my mouth and felt my own rise to meet it, sliding against his as he explored my mouth. I could feel a heat pooling in the pit of my stomach and felt something begin to tighten. I broke of the kiss to throw my head back.

"Y-yuki! Yuki!" I screamed his name loud and long as I felt my body arch against his. I vaguely felt his body stiffen over mind and heard him groan.

x

Y- I felt Kyo go limp in my arms panting heavily with a dazed look in his eyes. I maneuvered how I was holding him and carried him back to the house bridal style. Looking up at the sky, I could see that it was still fairly early and hoped that everyone had decided to sleep in today.

* * *

><p>Whew! My longest chapter yet! I hope you all liked it ^^<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews ^^ chapter 13.…hope this has better luck than the number indicates o.o…..

* * *

><p>I was completely out of it. I could feel Yuki carrying me like a girl and couldn't even find the energy to care. I was still reeling from what had happened in the woods. I felt my eyelids get heavy and heard Yuki whisper something in my ear, but I was already half asleep before I could even think about what he had said.<p>

XxX

I looked down at Kyo, who had fallen asleep in my arms. _He must be worn out. _I smiled as I remembered I had been the one to make him this tired. I carried him up the stairs, luckily not running into anyone, and set the sleeping neko against the wall in the bathroom before shutting the door and starting a bath. Kyo might've had a shower before, but he was definitely going to need this as much as I was. While the water ran, I looked over at my little neko. He was sleeping soundly, his face completely relaxed and innocent looking. I felt something stir in my chest that I decided I would investigate later, right now the water was where I wanted it, so I shut the water off and got rid of my once clean clothes. Then I went over to Kyo and did the same to him. Once this was done, I picked him up again and walked over to the tub and sat down with him in my lap. The water was warm, so I wasn't surprised when he didn't wake up, but only turn so he was sitting sideways with his face pressed against my neck. I chuckled a bit to myself then proceeded to wash us both. This proved to be a bit difficult with a sleeping cat on my lap, but I managed. After this I stood up with him in my arms and decided that I rather liked him there. I sat Kyo on the toilet while I went about drying myself and putting a towel around my waist, then repeated the previous actions with Kyo. After checking to make sure everyone was still asleep, I gently picked up my still sleeping neko before taking him to his room and setting him on the bed, gently pulling the covers over him.

XxX

I woke up later that day well rested and slightly sluggish. Once I opened my eyes, I added confused to the list. I was still in bed. I distinctly remembered waking up earlier than this and going running, then… I blushed profusely as I remembered what happened after that. _"It does this because your body likes mine, and this is it's way of showing it."_ I frowned as I thought about that. Was that really why? Then I thought about what he had done after he had whispered those words in my ear and pulled my head under the covers groaning as I felt my face heat up even more. _What the hell? _Was what he said true? I took the time to really think about what had happened. _I guess I kinda. . .sorta did. . . .like . . . .it. _I was slow to admit it even in my mind. This was Yuki after all! How could I- I froze mid-thought. _Yuki? Sense when- _Of course another memory decided to resurface itself and I groaned. I could never face him now, it would be too embarrassing. _"It does this because your body likes mine, and this is it's way of showing it." _Now that I thought about it, didn't he react in the same way? _Does that mean. . ._ I shook those thoughts out of my head as I decided to not think about it and got out of bed to get dressed. This whole thing was confusing enough as is.

* * *

><p>Not as bad as I thought it would be.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this story -.- I gave up trying to figure it out -.-

* * *

><p>Redressed and downstairs, I saw Tohru leave just as I hit the bottom step and was out the door before I could say anything. <em>That's odd…<em>

"Well rested Kyo?"

"Ahhh! Damn it! Don't do that!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Yuki whisper in my ear. I quickly spun to face him, intent on finding out just what the hell was going on. _Although we all know how well that went last time. . ._ I blushed profusely as I remembered what had happened the last time I had asked for answers, however I didn't plan on getting distracted this time around. I glared at the rat and silently dared him to walk away.

XxX

I watched as Kyo spun to face me. He tried to look threatening but the blush that was forming really wasn't helping him any. I smirked as I watched his glare intensify. _So the kitty wants to play?_ Although it did occur to me that Kyo still didn't have any clue what was going on, it was something he needed to figure out on his own.

"Why so jumpy Kyo?" I watched him blush and scowl at the same time.

"You know damn well Yu- ya damn rat."

XxX

_Damn, what was I thinking? I can't call him that after… Damn it! This fucking blush won't go away? What the hell?_ I was lost in thought so I didn't notice when Shigure walked up behind me.

"It's 'cause you did all that stuff before…" I trailed off at the end, not able to finish the sentence even if I wanted to. I had no clue _what_ to call it.

"What's this I hear? My my…"

"Gahh! What the hell? Why is everyone doing that!" I whipped around to glare at him and watched him raise an eyebrow at me.

"Doing what Kyo-kun?" I just growled at him and stomped from the room, I'd had enough of both of them.

XxX

I watched Kyo stomp from the entryway and turned to Shigure who was now looking at me. I just shook my head and followed Kyo's exit, albeit mine was quieter.

"Yuki…" I turned to face him.

"Hai?" He stared at me intently for a moment before stating,

"I really hope you know what you're doing." The serious expression never leaving his face. With those ominous words, he strode out of the house, leaving me to whisper my response to the empty room.

"So do I Shigure, so do I."

XxX

_Stupid rat. Stupid mutt. Stupid- _

"Is there a reason you're trying to kill that tree or do you just like beating up wildlife?" I jumped and turned to face Yuki.

"Stop doing that damn it!" He just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything Kyo." I scowled at him.

"You're doing lots of stuff! So just stop!" I watched him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you say Kyo. I have homework to finish. I can assume the tree will still be standing later?" I just growled at him and watched him shake his head again. I watched him walk into the house, and when I couldn't see him anymore, I thought about what he had said. I almost face palmed. _Damn, I still need to finish mine too. _I groaned as I walked toward the house, remembering that all I had left was math. _Great. Of course, what else could it be after the day I've had?_

* * *

><p>Evil chapter -.- took forever to write gomen.<em><em>


	15. Chapter 15

Still don't know where this is going. I'd love to hear what you guys think so far though.

* * *

><p>I sat there staring at my book and attempted to will it to make sense. I groaned and dropped my head on the table after a few more minutes of intense staring.<p>

"What's your problem?" I jerked my head up to glare at Yuki.

"Weren't you doing homework?"

"I finished." Oh. I scowled at him and turned back to my book, my head in my hands. I heard him sigh before sitting down next to me. _Why the hell is he so close?_ I had purposely picked the dinning room to do my homework in so I could stretch out.

"Where are you stuck?" I glanced at him, surprised. _Yuki's actually helping me?_. I quickly looked away from him when I felt my face heat up a bit. _What the hell?…_

"I don't get how to solve any of them." I mumbled I heard him sigh again. I turned to yell at him for acting like a know it all and he didn't have to help me when I saw he had taken my book and was looking over what I had to do.

XxX

I glanced at my little neko out of the corner of my eye. He looked so confused and cute. I smirked and watched his eyebrows furrow. The math was pretty easy so I knew it wouldn't take that long to explain. I pointed to the example at the top.

"Look at this first and see how…"

…(math people -.- do you seriously want a math class in this story?)

I watched as Kyo worked diligently on the math problems. It had taken him a bit to catch how to solve them, but he was working at a decent clip now. He really did look cute when he concentrated. I looked down and saw he was almost done. _Good._ I smirked and tapped him on the shoulder. He surprisingly didn't jump this time but finished the problem he was on and then slowly turned to look at me. I watched his eyes widen as he saw how close I was. He started to pull back.

"What-"

XxX

My eyes were huge as Yuki cut off what I was going to say. _What the hell?_ I tried to pull back again and opened my mouth to tell him to tell me just _what_ _the hell _he was doing when he grabbed the back of my head with one hand and brought us together again. He took advantage of the fact that I was going to yell at him and snuck his tongue in my mouth again. I put my hands on his shoulders, intent on pushing him away until the hand that had been holding my head brushed against the bruise on my neck, causing shivers to run down my body and forget why I wanted him to stop. I shifted so my arms were around his neck and hesitantly brushed my tongue against his, moaning at the feeling. I felt his hand tighten in my hair and shuddered against him, feeling his other hand snake around my waist and pull me into his lap.

* * *

><p>Ok, the only reason I'm cutting it off is because I want to stay in Kyo's pov without an uber long paragraph. With this being said, I therefore know what I want to (continue) to happen after this and the next chapter should be up today.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Alrighty, next chapter. Thank you Blossom Utonium and the anonymous reviewer for telling me what you think ^^ I love your ideas. Now onward! I'm sure you want to hear no more from me.

* * *

><p>I was panting when he finally released my mouth to move to my neck. His hands had found their way under my shirt and were sending chills all over, the way they were slowly making their way to my chest. I gasped when he suddenly bit my ear and groaned as he licked the now sore area. I was straddling his hips, my legs on either side of his hips. With every quick bite and lick my legs would tighten around him, pressing our lower bodies together again and again. I made low noises every time I unconsciously did this.<p>

XxX

I watched my adorable neko in front of me. He was panting heavily with his eyes closed and his head tipped back. I was panting just as hard as he was, the noises he was making were driving me insane. One of my hands grazed over one of his nipples and I watched his eyes snap open and gasp before moaning as I applied more pressure and played with it. He started moaning louder and writhe in my lap. I clenched my teeth to keep from attacking him, remembering that he _still _had no clue what we were doing.

"Y-yuki…" I heard him whisper my name and I could _hear_ my reason flying away. I switched sides on his chest to tease his other nipple while bringing a hand up to the back of his head. _Mine._

XxX

Yuki was kissing me again, his tongue going over every part of my mouth. This all felt exactly like what had happened in the woods. And still, something felt _missing_. I groaned into the kiss, hoping he would know what to do to get rid of the frustration I was feeling. All it seemed to do is build the more I did this with Yuki. I ran my hands through his hair, occasionally pulling trying to get my message across. He broke apart the kiss and I put my head under his, panting heavily.

"Yuki." I dragged his name out as he dragged his nails down my abdomen.

XxX

We had to stop. _No you don't…_ I grit my teeth as I ignored the voice in my head. I lifted up Kyo's head so I could look at him properly. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus on me, which is when I decided to speak to him.

"Do you remember what happened in the woods?" I asked softly. I watched him process the words and flush a deep scarlet as he nodded his head. _Good._

"Do you remember what I told you?" Another nod.

"Good. I want you to start really thinking about that." _You don't have to do this right now, you could hear him scream again. . . _I squeezed my eyes shut and grit my teeth again. _Shutupshutupshutup…_

XxX

I was staring at Yuki while he was having his internal battle, completely unaware that it was going on. I was slightly peeved he had stopped and the heat I had felt pooling in my lower abdomen hadn't abated in the slightest. I moved my head to the side of his neck and started gently biting and liking there, nothing leaving a mark. I heard him gasp and felt his hips buck a bit under mine, causing me to stop and give a low moan.

"Kyo…" It sounded almost like a warning but I was too far gone to care. All I knew was I _needed_ to find a way to get rid of the tension in my body.

"Please Yuki." I whispered in his hear, completely oblivious to what I was doing to him. He had helped last time, maybe he could do it again…

XxX

I cursed under my breath as I heard Kyo whisper in my ear. _Damn it, fine. _I used both hands to grab his hips and brought them down to grind on mine.

"Yuki!" I smirked. If he wanted me to continue, I'd continue alright. My little kitty cat would be hoarse by the time I was done with him.

* * *

><p>It was good? I told you I'd have the chapter up :p Never said I'd finish it ^^ Reviews help me write faster and encourage me to post new chapters.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I wonder how long I can make this story. . . . . Also, to the anonymous reviewer, I already thought about that, but decided to use that at a later date ^^

* * *

><p>My hands had a death grip on his shoulders. I could barely put two words together in my head at this point. I still didn't care, just so long as he <em>kept<em> _going_.

"Yuki!" I cried out when he suddenly bit down on the nub he'd been playing with earlier and brought my hips down hard at the same time. I felt him lift me arms up and remove my shirt. My eyes widened and I tried to grab it at the last moment but he effectively stopped any struggle I had been planning by bending in and biting my neck.

XxX

I smirked at my panting neko. I grabbed his wrists and bent him backwards so he was laying on the table, wrists pinned, with me over top of him. He groaned as this pushed our hips together even more and arched into me. I leaned down and started biting and sucking on random bits of flesh, causing him to toss his head back and forth. _You asked for it Kyo…_

XxX

"Yuki!" He had found a particularly sensitive spot on my side and was nipping at it incessantly. I could feel my throat going dry and could hear my voice crack occasionally. None of this seemed to bother Yuki as he continued to find every spot I never knew about to make me scream. A massive amount of heat had settled in my lower abdomen and I had no clue how much more of this I could take. Everything seemed over stimulated. Every time he brushed against me it sent electricity coursing through every nerve ending in my body. Everything kept building.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…" I could feel the smirk on my neck which was his current place of torture. Then he suddenly bit down on my bruise and ground our hips together simultaneously.

"Yuki!" Everything that had been building up to that point washed over me in waves. I screamed his name long and loud, only vaguely aware of him arching into me, groaning my name. I was seeing stars and when everything cleared, I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt more than saw Yuki kiss my forehead before picking me up. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep in his arms.

XxX

I looked down at the sleeping neko in my arms and felt something move in my chest again. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I carried him up to his room, not bothering with the bath again. I just set him down on his bed after changing his pants. I shook my head with a smile as Kyo turned toward me in his sleep as I let go of him. I really hoped he figured everything out soon. I had a feeling I was falling in love with my little neko and there was no way I was giving him up after that.

* * *

><p>Short, I know, but still. The ending was cute, ne? I tried. Also, thank you annonymous reviewer 8{D I love your reviews and hope you continue to enjoy my story ^^<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone like how it's going? I still can't say I know what I'm doing just yet. Oh well ^^

* * *

><p>I woke up with a strange sense of déjà vu. <em>"Yuki!" <em>I blushed hard as I remembered what had happened after Yuki had explained my math homework to me. I groaned and pushed my face into my pillow. _Again?_ _"It does this because your body likes mine, and this is it's way of showing it."_ I frowned. _Was he telling the truth?_ I shook my head. Despite appearances I didn't _hate_ Yuki, most of the things he did just pissed me off. I brought my hand up to touch the bruise on my neck. _"…Because your body likes mine…"_ Was it true? I thought about what we had done before and started blushing. _Alright, so it's true. But still…_ I started really thinking about what Yuki had told me in the woods. _If my body likes him d-does that m-mean…_ I started blushing furiously at the thought. _There is __no__ way I could like him. I mean, sure he can be helpful and nice and…_ I groaned and put an arm over my eyes as I realized where my thoughts were headed. _What am I thinking?_ I got out of bed to get dressed, _again, _and tried not to think about anything. I couldn't be so lucky. _But if my body likes him, them wouldn't the rest of me too? Aarrggh, why is this so hard?_

XxX

I watched Kyo walk downstairs and wondered why he looked so confused.

"A-ano, Kyo-kun?" He looked up at me, obviously startled.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, it's nothing. You just looked confused. Can I help in anyway?" I cocked my head to the side when he started chuckling to himself.

"No Tohru, I don't think you can help me with this." He started to walk away when I remembered why I was near the stairs in the first place.

"Kyo-kun!" He stopped and turned around.

"I forgot to tell you, dinner is ready." I walked into the dinning room and took my seat and smiled when I saw Kyo slowly walk in and sit down. _I hope he's ok. I wonder if I can go off again tonight too to see…_

XxX

I watched Kyo slowly eat his dinner. He seemed so deanimated that I started to feel bad. Did I push to hard? I resolved to talk to him after dinner a bit. I didn't like seeing my neko like this. When dinner was finished I followed Kyo upstairs and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from going into his room. He turned around, startled, just realizing I was there. I suddenly felt really bad for some reason. _Am I the reason he's acting this way?_ I hated the idea but couldn't push it from my head. I think some of my worry must have shown through because he cocked his head to the side and looked slightly curious. I thought he looked adorable.

"Kyo, are you ok?" I watched his eyes widen. _What did he expect me to do?_

XxX

I stared at him. _Damn it, why does he have to act nice __now__? _

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." I tried to lie. There was _no way _I was telling him what was really going through my head. He stared at me for a bit longer, making me feel a bit nervous, blushing just a bit from embarrassment.

"I hope you feel better by tomorrow then. Good night Kyo." With that he turned and went to his room, leaving the door slightly ajar. I stood there in the hallway a bit longer, trying to piece together just what the hell was happening. More importantly, how we'd all walk out of this, hearts and minds attached.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the weird ending, I'm porbavly going to change it, but it's kinda 2:30 in the morning so... don't expect literary genius here.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I'm glad you all like it so far 8{D Still cant say I know what I'm doing but isn't that half the fun?

* * *

><p>Had anyone been informed that the prince of the school had been contemplating murder, they probably would've laughed outright at them. Oh how wrong they were. <em>I swear if she tries to touch him one more time…<em> We were currently in gym class with the teacher no where to be seen at the moment. The only thing keeping me from showing everyone that Kyo was mine was the fact that one, Kyo would probably freak and two, he honestly seemed oblivious to the girls around him. He was currently talking to one of the boys in our class that had mentioned studying martial arts before. I scowled at the group behind my neko and turned around to see our teacher coming toward us.

"Alright! I'm here now and I want you all to warm up by running ten laps!" Groans came from different locations as people realized the teacher had showed up. _Good, this will get those leeches of what's mine. _

XxX

I turned around to start running when I came close to running into about five girls.

"We want to run with you Kyo-kun!" I rolled my eyes at them.

"You can't keep up." I took off after that, and true to what I said earlier, around the second lap none of them were still around me. _Good. Damn annoying girls. _I looked ahead of me to see Yuki's fan club trying desperately to keep up with him. For some reason this royally pissed me off. I picked up my pace a bit and broke through the group, running side-by-side with Yuki. I heard various complaints behind me and turned to glare at them. _That shut them up. _Unfortunately, because of this, I didn't see the turn coming up. Not that I could have avoided it even if I had. Yuki tripped on something and we both fell off the track, him on top of me.

"What the hell? Watch where…" I trailed off as I saw just how close he was and I got a sense of déjà vu from when he saved me from Kagura. I felt my face flush and my heart rate speed up. I stared up at the still dazed rat trying to figure out what to do.

XxX

I was a bit dazed from my fall but so out of it as to not know whom I had accidentally fallen on. I cleared my head and looked down at my little blushing neko. _So cute._ Then I remembered where we were and almost groaned. I wanted my little neko all to myself right now and I couldn't. _There's always after school…_ I almost brushed the thought away until I really put some thought into it. I smirked. That would do just fine.

XxX

I gulped as I watched Yuki smirk. That almost never meant good things for me. _That's not what you were thinking yesterday…_ I blushed more when I remembered just when I had last seen him smirk.

"Sorry for falling on you." He whispered close to my ear. I felt chills go through me. _Not here not here not here…_ Thankfully Yuki got up and offered down a hand. I glared at him as I took it. _Stop smirking damn it! _I could feel the blush never leave my face the rest of class.

* * *

><p>It's short, I know, but i planned on skipping to after the last class and making that longer.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, let's see how this goes. I'm still trying to stick to a plot, not just lemons, so I might put other people together in this too. Just not at the moment.

* * *

><p>I could not <em>wait<em> to go home. I'd been acting weird all day, I wanted to get far away from this place and a certain prince. Every time I'd seen him look at me I'd start blushing. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not some stupid blushing girl like in his damn fan club. Even if I do kinda…sorta. . . _The before mentioned girls had left already, waving to their precious prince and wishing him a good day. _I bet they wouldn't act like that if they knew how grumpy he is in the morning. _I scowled at them as they had left and continued to pack my books. I had just finished when I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Something bothering you Kyo?"

"What the-" I jumped and turned around to face the speaker. I saw Yuki and felt a faint blush start to spread across my face. _Damn damn damn damn damn, why him?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You were scowling at almost everyone that had left already." He raised an eyebrow at this and I averted my eyes as I felt my face take on a deeper shade of red.

XxX

I stared at Kyo as he looked away from me and started blushing. _What could he possibly be thinking? _I got closer while he wasn't paying attention and stood about a foot away from him. I made him look up at me by putting a hand under his chin. He looked up at me with wide, confused eyes. _He looks so cute. Mine._

"Just what is going through that head of yours?" He blushed again and looked away. Now I was really curious.

"Kyo?" I got a little closer as I asked this, enjoying the shock coming into his eyes and the blush that started to deepen.

"Hmm?"

XxX

_What the hell? There's no way I'm going to tell him! Never! _

"Please Kyo?" I stared at him as his eyes pleaded with mine and I slowly felt my resolution crumble. _Be strong damn it! There's no way I'm going to tell him-_ My eyes, which I hadn't realized I'd closed, flew open when I felt his lips touch mine. I tried to pull back but the hand that had been holding my chin moved to the back of my head and held me there. He brought his other hand up to the other side of my face and brushed his fingers against my bruise. The contact caused me to gasp and he wasted no time pushing his tongue into my mouth, sliding it against mine. I shuddered as I felt chills go all over my body. My arms, which had been folded, now clung to his arms. He closed the remaining space between us and pushed against me, causing me to shudder again. I wrapped my arms around him and held on as my mind flew out the window.

XxX

I loved how much he was responding to me today. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss and listened to the moan I caused. I pushed him against the desk and felt a thrill as I heard him moan again and felt him shudder against me. _Mine. Only mine._

* * *

><p>Ok peoples, here's the question. You want someone to inturupt them and find out about them, or do you wish for them to continue? Its all up to you guys this time<em><em>.<em>_


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! Thank you guys for the feedback ^^ I shall endeavor to make everyone happy with this, so wish me luck o.o ^^

* * *

><p>I brought on of my hands away from his head and placed it on his hip, pulling him closer. I felt chills go through me as I felt him writhe slightly. <em>Being such a good kitty.<em> I heard someone clear their throat behind me and almost cursed. _Damned timing. _I bit at Kyo's lower lip before turning around to see why I couldn't have my way with my little neko this time. I dropped my head and sighed when I saw Uo-chan with Hana-chan.

"Yuki? And Kyo?" I turned to look at Kyo who looked like he was still trying to come back to earth. I smirked before turning back to the two at the doorway. Uo still looked shocked and Hana seemed indifferent.

"Hanna-chan! Uo-chan! Did you get your books?" We could all hear Tohru dashing down the hall and I raised an eyebrow at Hanajima, knowing she was the only other one with her head still attached at the moment. She stared at me a moment before turning and walking into the hallway, looking at me one last time.

"I'll distract her. She will know eventually though." I nodded at her.

"Thank you." She nodded back and walked away, mumbling something about the waves changing.

"What the hell?"

XxX

I stared with wide eyes at the people around me. _Please don't tell me she saw. . . _Suddenly Uo focused on me.

"You and Yuki…" I blushed furiously and looked away, crossing my arms again. _Shitshitshitshit_… I facing the other way so I didn't see a light come into her eyes and an evil smirk come across her face. She came a bit into the room and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you liiiike~ him?" I gasped and faced her, my eyes wide trying to fight a massive blush on my face.

"W-what? I-i…." I glanced over at Yuki and felt my blush deepen. _Damn it! If I say yes and he laughs at me… but if I say no and he likes me. . . _

"Well?"

"It's none of your damn business!" I stomped to the door, sidestepping Uotani and running out of the school and all the way home.

XxX

"Kyo!" I cursed under my breath as I watched him run out. I went to grab both of our bags and leave to follow him but found my path blocked by a serious looking Uo-chan.

"What are-"

"Look. It may not look like it, but you're not allowed to hurt him. Do you know how boring it'd get if he stopped fighting?" I stared at her silently. This was the last person I expected this from. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Before I let you out, I have to know, and it better be the truth." At this she grabbed my shirt and glared intently into my eyes and I actually felt a bit of fear run through me.

"Are you serious about him?" I stared at her for a bit before answering.

"Dead serious. Kyo is mine, and I do not give up what is mine." She let go and nodded, then stepped out of my way. I continued to stare at her for a bit before running out of the classroom in pursuit of my fiery little neko.

* * *

><p>Short, yes, but hopefully this apeases all of you? Also, Crazy-Frankie gave me a realy good idea and I plan on using later. Also, I personally like Shigure with Aayame ang Hatori and plan on putting in a bit of that. Any Coments?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, the last chapter went alright. People now know about them and Kyo finally figured something out. I've also come to the conclusion that three other stories are needed to put my other pairings in because I don't like splitting up stories like that :/ Gomen, but at least it gives you something else to read…..

* * *

><p><em>Oh no oh no oh no. <em>I was sitting on my bed with my knees drawn up and my head resting on them. _Why did I do that? Damn it._ I let out a groan and fell back on the bed. There had been no way I was going to say something that embarrassing in front her! _Still, you ran away… _There was no way I believed that Uo-chan wouldn't tease me for this. _The next time I see her I swear-_ My thoughts were cut off as I heard the front door slam. I sat up in bed and stared at my door when I heard footsteps on the stairs. _I wonder who came home and why they're in such a hurry. . ._ It sounded like the person had stopped in the hallway. I cocked my head to the side trying to hear anything that would tell me who it was.

XxX

I stopped at the top of the stairs to catch my breath. I _did not_ want to have an asthma attack while I got Kyo to finish his sentence from earlier. _Does he really like me? Do I even __want__ the answer to that?_ I had just caught my breath and had walked closer to Kyo's door when I saw it open, the reason for my mad dash standing in there. I watched his eyes widen when he saw me and tried to close the door again. _No way is he shutting me out._ I quickly put my hand on the door to stop it from closing and started to push against him. I'd had enough of our struggle and put more force behind a shove, sending the door flying open and him to fall back onto his bed.

"What damn it?" I stalked into the room, closing the door behind me. I watched his eyes widen as I went right up to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"I think you know exactly what."

XxX

I gulped as he forced me to continue to look at him. "I-I…" I trialed off. There was no way I was telling him now. I had no clue how he'd react. He just looked pissed, which never boded well. I think some of the fear showed on my face somewhere because his hand stopped gripping me so tightly and his eyes softened a bit.

"Kyo, what were you going to tell Uo-chan?" I blushed and looked away, bringing my head down slightly. _Why do you want to know? _My head was screaming t me to ask it but I couldn't get a single word out.

XxX

I watched as he looked away and started blushing, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. _He looks so cute._ I knew Kyo probably wasn't going to say anything the way he was now. _Maybe you can loosen him up a bit?_… I grinned at the thought. Yes, that would most definitely work. I kneeled in front of him so we could still be eyelevel and I didn't have to bend over and turned his head back toward me. His eyes got wide right before I leaned in to kiss him. He started to blush madly and pulled back slightly to say something but I took advantage of the opening and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on my shoulders and started to push for a tint bit until he caved and began to try to pull me closer. I brought my other hand up and under the bottom of his shirt and started drawing random patterns. I felt him start to squirm and knew I had his undivided attention. _This is going to be a lot more fun than I first envisioned it to be._

XxX

My heartbeat picked up when he started playing with my side, making me wonder why he couldn't hear it. When he pulled his head away I was panting and trying to control the blush that threatened to burn me. He bent his head toward my neck and started biting random areas and licking them to make the sting go away. I bit my lip hard to keep any noises from coming out but couldn't stop the slightly strangled noise that came up. His hand on my side started moving up and I shuddered under his touch.

"Will you please tell me Kyo?" I shook my head, not willing to tell him just yet. Then he brought his head up from my throat and started kissing me again, causing me to moan and tentatively bring my tongue up to slide against his, eliciting another moan from the both of us this time. I didn't notice he was unbuttoning my shirt until he started sliding it over my shoulders. I tried to stop him again only to stop completely when he brought one of his hands up to play with one of my nipples. I arched into the touch, pulling back my head and gasping. He quickly put his head down and let his mouth join in on the play, randomly switching sides.

XxX

He was the equivalent of human putty in my arms right now. Kyo was writhing and moaning, completely lost. I used my free hand to finish getting rid of his shirt then grabbed his wrists and pushed him back on his bed, twisting a bit so all of us could lay correctly on it. I left my current play area to bite and suck on other random bits of flesh on his flat chest, enjoying every gasp and moan I got from him. Then I put one of my legs between his and pushed down with my thigh, loving the strangled gasp that came from his throat.

"Yuki.." I growled at how he dragged out my name in a low moan. _He has to tell me eventually. _

"Kyo, will you tell me now?" He shook his head again but I could tell he was close to breaking. I pushed down on my leg again and listened to another moan as he arched into me.

"Yuki!"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" He looked at me with half lidded eyes before looking over to the side.

"Why should I? You're just going to laugh." I kept one of my hands up to make sure his wrists stayed where I wanted them but brought the other one down to slowly turn his head to me.

"I absolutely promise not to laugh."

* * *

><p>I shall continue, but aren't you glad this chapter is longer? It's 2 o'clock, I'm done for now. Hope you liked the chapter!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Ello again peoples. Yet another chapter for you.

* * *

><p>I stared up at Yuki. <em>Damn it, why does that make me feel better? I'm not some damn girl that needs promises. Still…<em> I leaned up to hide my face in his neck, there was no way I could do this while he was staring at me like that.

"Kyo?" _Damn it…_ I gulped. I had no way of knowing how he would react. _Since when have I been such a baby? I should just tell him. . .right. . ._

"I…" I buried my nose further in his neck. I could feel my face heating up.

"I might just. . .might…maybe. . ."

XxX

I could feel his face heat up against the side of my neck. _He's so cute._ I held my breath when he started talking, patiently waiting for him to finish what his sentence.

"…like you. . .a lot." He whispered it, but I heard him anyway. I felt a huge grin come to my face.

"Good." He put his head down to look at me, confused before he saw my smile, his eyes going wary. I leaned in to kiss him, biting his lower lip and making him gasp.

"Because you're mine, and I never plan on giving you up." I felt him shudder beneath me and smirked. _Finally._ I tilted my head and deepened the kiss, dragging out a moan from my neko. I slid my free hand down his chest, playing with the slightly abused buds while putting pressure on my leg again. He arched into me and started writhing.

"Y-Yuki!" I loved how responsive he was to me. I let him breathe and brought my head down to his neck, nudging his bruise with my nose.

"Mine." I felt him shudder again as he continued to writhe.

XxX

"Yuki!" I couldn't focus on anything as Yuki continued to push down on his leg. I was feeling really warm again. I felt like I was on an adrenaline rush but a thousand better. I couldn't keep still as I felt electricity run through my nerve endings. _How is he doing this?_ He let go of my wrists and I stretched them out at my sides, gripping the sheets. With both hands free, Yuki held my hips still as he separated my legs and slid between them, pushing down.

"Yuki!" I arched my head back as he bent down to bite at my neck. I bent my knees and arched my hips into his, trying to get rid of the heat I felt. I heard Yuki groan above me. I arched again and got the same reaction.

"Kyo." Just then he pushed hips down on mine, pushing them back on the bed.

"_Yuki!_" I arched my head and back as I felt a huge wave of electricity run through me. Yuki leaned close to my ear and blew in it, causing me to shudder.

"Mine."

XxX

I looked down at my panting little neko. He looked adorable like this, and he was completely mine. I leaned down to kiss him while moving my thumbs under his pants line, pushing against the skin of his hips. I swallowed the moan I got in return. I felt Kyo tugging on my shirt and leaned up to quickly unbutton it and take it off. Kyo tentatively brought his hands up to my chest, looking at me with half-lidded eyes filled with curiosity. I leaned back on my knees and smirked as he followed me, legs still on either side of my hips. He brought his head up to look at me, staring. I was trying to figure out why he was doing that when I realized it was his way of asking permission. I nodded at him and he gave me a small smile before it slipped off and he brought on a look of concentration. He ran his hands over every part of my chest, memorizing it. I bit back a moan when they grazed my nipples though , luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

XxX

I stared at my hands as they moved across Yuki's chest. He looked different from me, his skin so much paler. Then, a thought randomly popped in my head. I remembered Yuki licking and biting me, and wondered if he would taste like anything. I brought my head down and licked his collar bone before nipping at it. I heard Yuki start panting above me. _Maybe he likes this too?_ I continued to draw random patterns all over his chest while I nipped at random pieces of skin.

"Kyo." My name came out on a low groan and I shuddered. I looked up curiously at Yuki. Was I going to far?

XxX

I panted as I felt Kyo biting at my skin. This had to stop or I would have no control left.

"Kyo." I watched him look up at me curiously. I brought up on of my hands that I had been keeping clenched at my side and put it at the back of his head, pulling him up for a kiss. I put my other hand on his hips and pulled him up on my lap, both of us moaning. I slipped my hand on his hip to his ass, loving the moan I got in return as he arched into me. I used that hand to push him on me, biting at his neck when he broke the kiss.

"Yuki!" I smirked and brought my other hand down to his ass and continued to make him grind on me. His hands had a death grip on my shoulders as he started to writhe again.

"Yuki! Yuki, please…" _Well when you put it like that, who am I to deny you?_

XxX

I felt so _hot_. I needed something, _anything_. I didn't even know what. My entire body felt tense and I could feel heat pooling in my lower abdomen. Everything Yuki was doing just seeming to add to it. I bent my head forward and bit hard at his neck, hoping to convey my frustration. I heard Yuki gasp above me and I was suddenly on my back again with Yuki over top of me. He didn't stay off of me for long as he leaned down to return the favor.

"Yuki!" One of his hands was playing with one of my nipples again while the other was tracing the line of skin that was right above my pants line. I moaned under his touch, arching a bit.

"Yuki…" Then, his hand suddenly went to the front of my pants and I gasped. _What-_

"Yuki!" I screamed as he pushed down and squeezed a bit. I felt a shudder run through him and he did it again, causing me to writhe more and arch into him a bit.

"Yuki!" He only had to do it once more before I could feel all the heat that had been in my lower abdomen wash over me. I tensed up and arched into him, throwing my head back.

"_Yuki!" _I dragged his name out as I saw stars and heard him groan my name into my ear.

XxX

We both fell on the bed exhausted and breathing hard. I looked over at his neck and felt a bit of pride well up at the marks I had left.

"You're mine." I whispered, feeling him shiver and absently nod his head. All I wanted to do was curl up with my little neko but I knew I had to get up. I went about cleaning us both up and dressed Kyo in sleep pants and got my own from my room. I was definitely staying with him tonight. I crawled in next to Kyo, spooning behind him, praying that none of this was a dream.

* * *

><p>Ok peoples, please review? I love hearing what you all have to say ^^ Story is not over yet . . . . . .<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for reviewing! Also, thank you koneko! Writers block probably never would have left if you hadn't been my muse for a bit lol. Now onwards!

* * *

><p>I slowly blinked my eyes open as the sun coming in from the window rudely woke me up. My eyes widened at how late it was before I remembered that we had the day off today. I relaxed onto my pillow and noticed it was warm. And moving. Shocked, I glanced up to see Yuki, still sleeping peacefully. I blushed profusely as I remembered yesterday. <em>He stayed with me? <em>For some reason this caused my heart to speed up a bit. _"You are mine, and I never plan on giving you up."_ I blushed a bit more and smiled, happy that everything had turned out for the better. I laid my head back down on his chest and wrapped an arm around him, delighted when I felt one of his arms come around me to hold me there. I was soon asleep listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

XxX

I was currently glaring at the window for it's mighty offence. What might this be? Waking me the hell up. Honestly, must all windows let the sun in? I glared at it a bit more before looking down at the weight I felt on my chest. I smiled, my bad mood instantly forgotten. _He looks so cute._ I brought up the hand that wasn't holding him and ran it lightly through his hair. _I am so glad that wasn't a dream. _We stayed like that for a bit longer until I could hear rustling downstairs. _I suppose we should get up too._ I scooted down a bit and kissed his forehead, watching as he scrunched his eyes closed and furrowed his brow. I thought he looked adorable, then he slowly opened his eyes and smiled a bit when he saw me, a small blush running across his cheeks.

XxX

I cocked my head to the side a bit, hoping he would tell me why he woke me up. I watched him chuckle a bit before kissing my forehead again, making me blush.

"We need to get up now Kyo." I pulled a face and pouted a bit. Getting up meant getting out of a warm bed and, although I would _never _say so out loud, I really wanted to lay with Yuki for a bit longer. I heard him chuckle a bit more before pulling me into a tight hug, causing me to blush.

"Come on my little neko, we can't hide in bed all day." I blushed even harder at what he called me. As much as I wanted to stay here, I knew he was right. My luck that perverted dog would come up here to check on us. I nodded and sighed, moving to get out of bed when he suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips. My eyes widened as he pulled away, positive my face couldn't get any redder. He smirked before tapping me on the nose with hi finger.

"That was for being cute."

* * *

><p>Again, short, but the whole day would have made it too long. At least I should put the next chapter up semi quickly now because I know what to type, ne? I also started a new story, Read it to see if it is to your likings. Ty ^^<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

At the insistence of others, I'm spoiling you all with another chapter today. Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>I was still blushing after he left to go get dressed. <em>He thinks I'm cute? What the hell? Guys aren't supposed to be cute!<em> Even so, I couldn't stop from feeling happy when I remembered when he had said that. After I was dressed I headed downstairs to see Tohru about to leave. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ohayo Kyo-kun! I'm glad you're in a good mood this morning too." I looked at her, confused. _Too?_ She must have seen that I was confused because she quickly explained herself.

"Ah, you came downstairs smiling is all. I'm off now! Have a good day Kyo-kun!" I stared at where she had been for a moment, then decided to ask Tohru later where she always seemed to be going. I walked into the kitchen and saw Yuki standing there, about to walk out into the dinning room with his breakfast. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Ohayo."

"O-ohayo." As he was walking past he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I started blushing profusely again as I put a hand to my forehead.

"What was that for?" He answered me just as he was about to leave the room.

"For being cute." I continued to blush as I put together my own breakfast, happy and not quite sure how I had managed to be this lucky this time.

XxX

After breakfast, Kyo and I went our separate ways. Him to run and me to my secret garden. I truly did like gardening, it helped sooth me. I liked seeing the plants I've worked on bloom before me. As I was working, I let my mind wander over anything and nothing. I smiled as I remembered how cute Kyo had been acting this morning. I was wondering how he was doing when I looked over and saw him, facing away from me, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. _He must not have been paying attention to where he was going. I smirked and got up as quietly as I could and stalked up behind him. When I was a few inches from him, I snuck my hands around his waist quickly and whispered in his ear. _

"_Boo." _

"Ahh! What the-" I cut him off as he turned around to see who had grabbed him and kissed him, sneaking my tongue inside his already open mouth. I felt him relax in my arms and tentatively brush his tongue against mine, causing us both moan. I pulled back after a bit and put my forehead against his as we both caught our breath.

XxX

"Hi." I immediately wanted to smack myself for saying something so stupid until I saw him chuckle and kiss me on the forehead again.

"Hey. What brings you over here?" I looked at him, confused, until I looked past him and saw a garden. I blushed a bit and looked away.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was running. Sorry if I disturbed you." I was about to start running again when he grabbed my arm.

"You didn't disturb me. You can run this way any time you like." I blushed and nodded, happy that he wasn't mad I'd interrupted his gardening.

"I'll see you back at the house?" He smirked before kissing me again.

"Count on it."

* * *

><p>There be another chapter ^^ tis short, but I plan on making the next one longer to make up for it.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Onwards with the story! Thank you all for the reviews ^^

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, stop it!<em> I continued mentally yelling at myself as I tore my gaze from the window yet again. _He said he'd be back, I don't need to look for him, he knows the way to the house. _Despite all my mental reasoning's, I still soon found myself looking out the window again. I sighed and brought my fingers to my lips. _What the hell is he thinking?_ I couldn't stop a moment of happiness though, whenever I remembered what he had told me. _"You are mine, and I never plan on giving you up." _I smiled a bit to myself and went back to doing my homework, wishing that Yuki would hurry back.

XxX

As I was walking back, I was still trying to wipe some of the dirt off of me. A weed had managed to root itself deeply in my garden and I had gone sprawling back when I had pulled it loose. I sighed. _Damn weed._ I took off my shoes and went in the house, leaving my gardening gloves at the entryway as well. I headed up stairs to take a shower but paused as I passed Kyo's room. He was sitting there, trying to do his homework, but every once and a while he would look up and out the window. _I swear he can be so adorable sometimes. _It made me happy knowing he had been waiting for me to come back. I quickly went to my room to get what I needed for my shower and put it in the bathroom. I stopped before closing the door. _I know he'd hear the shower running, maybe I should at least let him know I'm here first. _That in mind, I quietly made my way back to Kyo's room.

XxX

I was still trying to concentrate on the problems in front of me when I heard a knock at my door. I spun around and I felt my eyes widen. _Yuki? _

"Are you ok? One of your plants try and eat or something?" I watched him chuckle and shake his head.

"A weed." I nodded my head.

"I'm about to take a shower. When I'm done, do you want help with math again?" I blushed and looked away, both in embarrassment and old memories of the last time he had helped me with homework. I heard him chuckle again and walk from the room. I smiled at the happy feeling that came back to me and let my thoughts wander as I listened to the running shower.

XxX

"Right. Now carry that… good." I sat back and watched him finish the problem. _He's getting better at this._ He was done all the problems about ten minutes later and putting his books away. He started blushing while doing this.

"Thanks Yuki." I smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him tense a bit in surprise before relaxing. I kissed him on the back of the neck.

"Your welcome." I felt him shiver and smirked, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Anything else I can help you with?" I smirked again when I felt another shiver pass through him as he shook his head. _He's so cute when he's in denial._

* * *

><p>Reviews help me think I should continue.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Reviews shall help me update faster once my school starts back up tomorrow ^^ Here is your next chapter people ^^

* * *

><p><em>What the-<em> I gasped as his teeth connected with the back of my neck, biting down.

"W-why do y-you do that?" I was starting to feel warm again, but I was also curious. Occupational hazard I guess.

"So everyone can see that you belong to someone. Me." My heart leapt a little when he said this. _He's really nice to me. _I blushed as I thought of a way to make him happy too. I turned around in his arms, not looking directly at him.

"Kyo?" I was blushing madly when I leaned in and gave him a tiny kiss, quickly pulling away.

XxX

I stood there in shock at what Kyo had just done, though I quickly shook out of it. I looked at Kyo to see him looking away, his face bright red. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead, still wearing a smile for him to see when I pulled away.

"Thank you." He gave me a smile and I hugged him tighter, loving how well he fit against me. Kyo put his head under mine and wrapped his arms around my neck. I rested my chin on the top of his head, smiling, slowly running my fingers through his hair. I don't know how long we stood there, but we eventually broke apart, me chuckling a bit as Kyo's stomach made a soft growl. He blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Want to go get some food?" He nodded and we both went downstairs, not surprised to find the house empty again. _I wonder where Shigure and Tohru have been running off to…_

XxX

We walked into the kitchen in a comfortable silence and started making ourselves lunch. I was amazed at how flawlessly we did this. We hadn't bumped into each other or dropped anything at all. Then we both sat down and started eating, completely happy with the way things were. Yuki finished before me and got up to wash his dishes. On his way to the kitchen however, he stopped to look at me, making me glance up at him and wonder why he had stopped.

"Hey Kyo?" Yuki wasn't looking at me anymore and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. _What's going on?_

"Yes?" I watched him stand there thinking for a moment before looking at me again.

"I was thinking, after you're done, would you like to perhaps go to the park?" _That's all he wanted to ask? Why did he get so nervous?_

"Yeah, sure." I saw him smile at me and continue on his way to the kitchen. I continued eating, thinking about what had just happened. _Why was he so nervous? It's not like it's . . a . . ._ My eyes widened as I thought of something. _I-is this really a date?_

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it ^^<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Hi peoples! ^^ Thank you for your reviews! They happily keep me going ^^ Now on toward your story!

* * *

><p>Yuki and I were calmly walking down the street. Well, he was anyway, I was a mess. <em>I can't believe this! Why did I say yes? What if I say something stupid or trip or- <em>My inner ramblings were cut short when Yuki grabbed my hand.

"Wh-what are you doing Yu-" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm happy." I stared at him a bit before looking away blushing.

"Weirdo." I heard him chuckle as we kept walking, Yuki never once letting go of my hand.

XxX

I really was happy. I could tell Kyo was nervous and I found it adorable. I squeezed his hand and watched his blush deepen. I smiled and turned into the park with him, wondering what was going through his head.

"How about we walk the trail?" I thought getting him away from so many people might calm my little neko down. I was right as I watched some of the tension in his shoulders relax a bit. _He's so cute._ I kept smiling as we started on the path, happy to have this time with my little neko. _I wonder what we can do after this…_ I glanced at Kyo to find him staring at various birds or squirrels, watching them go from tree to tree, reminding me very much of the cat he was. I chuckled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

XxX

What the-

My eyes got wide as I felt something brush my cheek. I turned my head and Yuki put another soft kiss on my lips before pulling back. I could feel the huge blush coming as I watched him smile.

"Wh-what…"

"For being cute." I continued to blush as we continued on our way, occasionally pointing at things that caught our eye, randomly starting conversations and letting them drift off into comfortable silence. _This is really nice…_

"Did you see something interesting?" I turned to look at him, confused.

"You were smiling." I blushed and looked away.

"It was nothing."

"If you say so." I felt him squeeze my hand again and felt happy at the gesture, glad I had said I would come today.

XxX

I looked around as we came off of the trail, checking for something to do. It had gotten a bit darker and the air was cooler than before. Then I saw something.

"Hey Kyo." I watched him look at me, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah?" He looked over to what I had been pointing at and nodded, smiling a bit.

"Sure." I smiled back as we began to walk over to the stand. About half way there I asked him what he wanted. He thought about it for a moment, a cute look of concentration coming over his face.

"Chocolate!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Can you go find a bench for me while I get it?" He glanced over at me, frowning a bit.

"I can-"

"Please Kyo?" I watched him roll his eyes and blush, trying not to give a small smile.

"Alright alright. Thanks Yuki." I squeezed his hand one more time, smiling before he stepped away to find a bench in the still semi-crowded park.

"What'll it be?" I smiled as I thought of something that might make my little neko happy.

XxX

I was sitting on the bench, people watching as I waited for Yuki. I had really had a lot of fun today. _Yuki even held my hand the whole time... _I blushed profusely as I thought this. _What am I? Some damn girl that gets happy from her crush. . ._ I groaned and put my hands in my head as I let that thought trail off. _Damn it. _I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I fought to control it. I heard a familiar chuckle behind me and turned to see Yuki standing behind me. I felt my blush deepen a bit, my gaze landing on what he was holding as he came around the bench. My eyes widened as he handed me my cone before I gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Yuki."

XxX

I smiled and started my own plain ice cream as I watched him munch on his. I had asked the vendor to dip it in chocolate and was happy Kyo was enjoying it this much. _He's so cute._ After the outer shell was gone, he had to rush to keep it from dripping everywhere. He looked adorable like this, a look of intense concentration on his face with ice cream at the corners of his mouth. I smirked and bent to lick it up, thinking how cute he looked when he blushed.

"Y-you…" I smirked and pointed at his ice cream.

"It's about to drip." He snapped his mouth shut and turned back to his ice cream, blushing madly.

* * *

><p>Ok people, I'm probably not going to get the chance to work on either of my stories tomorrow (well typing them anyway) Anyways, here's a decently long chapter. Hope you all liked it ^^<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

I was shivering a bit when Yuki came back from throwing our napkins away.

* * *

><p>"Cold?"<p>

"Not really." Just then a strong wind came by, going straight through my thin t-shirt. I shuddered as the chill raced down my spine. Then, Yuki suddenly shifted closer and wrapped an arm around me, settling his hand a little above my hip. I blushed at how close this got us and tried to back up a bit.

"What are you doing? I said-"

"You know something Kyo?" I silently glared at him for interrupting me. Then he brought his mouth down to my ear and whispered,

"You never need to lie to me." I blushed and ducked my head, embarrassed at how happy that one statement had made me. I heard him chuckle and felt him place a kiss at the top of my head. I blushed madly at this and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep in some heat. Not that I was cold by any means at this point but there was no _way_ I was telling Yuki that. He nudged me with the arm that was around me so I picked my head up and we both started walking home.

XxX

I was happily content as we walked back. A few minutes into our walk Kyo had put his head on my shoulder and I saw a faint blush across his cheeks. _He looks adorable like this._ I squeezed him closer to me for a second and watched his blush deepen. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey Kyo." He moved his head a bit so he could see me, but didn't take it off my shoulder.

"Yeah?" He sounded as awake as I was, which was strange considering how late it was.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sit outside for a bit when we get home." He looked like he thought about this before nodding his head.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I smiled and watched him blush a bit and give me a small smile in return before putting his head back on my shoulder.

XxX

I was still blushing, albeit a _lot _more than before, when we finally got back. Yuki had somehow made it so I was sitting between his legs, back to front. He had also twisted us so we could stretch our legs out and put our backs to the house, facing the trees and stars in front of it. He couldn't put both legs up like this so he used the other to slowly rock us. If I were completely honest, I would say that I never wanted to leave this spot. Yuki had wrapped both of his arms around me, crisscrossed, a hand on both of my hips. I was slowly falling asleep with my arms under his and my head under his chin. I had loved today and never wanted it to end.

"Hey Yuki." I was sleepy, so it came out a bit slurred but he understood me anyway.

"Yes Kyo?" I snuggled a bit deeper into him, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Thank you." I was asleep within minutes.

XxX

I smiled down at my little neko. He really could be absolutely adorable sometimes. I shifted slowly so as not to wake him and grabbed his legs, putting an arm around his back, shifting him so I could carry him bridal style. I managed to open the door and gently shut it with my foot seeing all the lights out. _Everyone must be asleep. _I carefully carried the sleeping neko to my room, not wanting to risk waking anyone by opening and shutting too many doors. I carefully placed Kyo down on the bed and thought he looked adorable as he curled toward me after I pulled back. I quickly changed and grabbed an extra set of night clothes. I changed my sleeping neko carefully and got in next to him, loving how he immediately shifted closer and put his head on my chest. I put an arm around him and slowly drifted off, happy to have my neko sleeping in my arms.

* * *

><p>A cute chapter I thought you'd all appreciate. Still not done :p Although I am going to try and work on my other story a bit o.o<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

I hope all of you liked my fluffy chapters ^^

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my desk, trying valiantly to hide the bruises on my neck. It wasn't working. Uo-chan would snicker every time she saw me and the rest of the class would randomly try to figure out who had done it. <em>Not that I'm going to tell the nosey bastards, although…<em> I glanced at Yuki, who was talking to Hanajima and Tohru, with his group of fan girls behind him. Yuki had been nice to me all morning, but we had gotten separated as soon as we came to school by different people and hadn't been alone since. _Damn annoying girls._ When the lunch bell finally did ring, Yuki's fan group finally left him alone to go meet with friends. I had given up trying to hide the bruises on my neck, glaring at the boys that would start snickering at me. I walked over to where Yuki was sitting with Tohru and her friends. I saw Yuki look up at me and give me a smile, making me blush.

"Hey Kyon-Kyon, nice hickey." I scowled at her and was about to start shouting until Yuki cut me off.

"Thank you. I was worried they would fade."

XxX

I watched Kyo start blushing madly while avoiding looking at anyone.

"You're allowed to sit down Kyo." He did as Uotani turned to me, a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

"There's more?" I could see Kyo's eyes widen a bit as he quickly put his hand up near the top of his neck, where the biggest one was partially hidden by his hair. Uotani caught the sudden movement and swiveled her head back to him, smirking.

"Well well well."

"Shuddup! It's not any of your damn business!" She started snickering again and was about to say something else when Tohru suddenly looked at us, having been in a conversation with Hanajima.

"What are you guys talking about?" We all quickly changed topics, not wanting her know the details of why Kyo had "strange bruises" on his neck. Kyo got up and left the classroom once he saw that Uo-chan was distracted with Tohru. I followed him into the hallway.

"Kyo."

"What the-! Yuki! What the hell was-!" I cut him off as I pulled him to me for a quick kiss, pulling back after a few seconds to see him blush and look away. I pulled him close, hugging him to me.

XxX

I felt Yuki hug me and started blushing more.

"Oi Yuki! What if someone walks out and sees you?" I heard him sigh and pull me closer.

"Kyo, you act like I care what anyone thinks about us." _Us?_ I was blushing all the way down to my neck as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, glad he couldn't see my face right now. We stood there for a while and eventually separated to go back in the classroom. After lunch, classes seemed drag while I kept checking the clock. Once the final bell rang, I gratefully leaned back to stretch my spine. I closed my eyes upon hearing the relieving popping sounds. I looked around for Yuki when I was done, surprised to see him right next to me.

"Kyo, I have a student council meeting, you can go home now if you want." I was a bit disappointed that he couldn't leave right away, but not overly much, I figured this would happen.

"I'll wait here, it'll be boring at home." I watched him smile and I was glad I'd say I'd wait. He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the forehead, making me blush and look around. _Just because he doesn't care who knows doesn't mean I want to get mauled my his fan club._ He chuckled as if he heard what I was thinking and walked out of the room, leaving me to wonder what I would do until he was done. _I guess a walk around the school couldn't hurt._

* * *

><p>What shall happen next? :0 review and find out.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Let's see if I can pull this off…hopefully all goes well -.-

* * *

><p>I was wandering around aimlessly, not really paying any attention to where I was going. <em>I wonder how long Yuki is going to be. <em>I kept walking, randomly looking inside classrooms to look at the clock. Around three, I decided to head back to my classroom to wait for Yuki and started making my way back. I was about to go in when I heard someone talking inside. Curious, I just opened the door a bit to hear what they were saying.

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to make him mine today. I won't listen to no." _Haru? What's he talking about?_

"Where's the student council room?….Thanks." _Student council roo- Yuki! _I heard the phone click shut and footsteps as Haru came closer to the door. I stepped back as it opened and tried to take a swing at him.

"What the- Kyo! What the hell?" He dodged my next punch and ducked out into the hallway. _Damn it…_

"What the hell Kyo? I don't have time to fight you." He tried to turn away but as soon as he did, I landed a kick square in the middle of his back, sending him flying. I watched him get up and slowly turn to face me.

"You want a fight? Fine."

I was slowly making my way back to the classroom to get my stuff and find Kyo. I smiled as I remembered the past few days. I picked up my speed a bit, wanting to get back as quickly as possible. _Bang!_ I came to a dead halt as the loud noise carried through the hallway. _Thud. Bang!_ My eyes widened as the noises continued. _What the hell is going on?_ I started running as the noises continued. I was almost there when I started to hear voices.

"What the hell?" _Bang! _

"Damn it, stand still ya damn brat!" _Crash! Thud. Kyo? With Haru? What's going on?_ I rounded the last corner to see Haru taunting Kyo by dropping his guard and swinging back and forth.

"Well? Kitty cat all done? All I want to do is find Yuki and have a little fun~." _Wanna bet?_ I was about to call out when Kyo went after Haru.

"Shaddup!" He got three good hits in that had _me_ wincing and Haru flying into a wall. Kyo caught him by the front of his shirt before he could fall and held him there.

"Yuki's mine damn it." I felt my eyes widen at this. _He actually said it._ Haru was struggling to get out of Kyo's grip, not done fighting yet. I walked up behind Kyo to where only Haru could see me. He did and stopped struggling, turning back to Kyo smirking.

"Really now. Who says I can't beat you and take Yuki for myself?"

XxX

I growled low at Haru as I heard this.

"No way in hell, ya damn brat!" I tried to take a swing at him when I felt someone grab my arm from behind. I whipped my head around to see who it was and found Yuki softly pressing his lips to mine.

"Thank you." I felt my eyes widen and a blush start to crawl across my face. He pulled back and smirked at our shocked faces before giving Haru a cold look.

"Leave Haru." As shocked as I was, I had managed to keep him against the wall. I dropped the hand that had been holding him and glared.

"Why should I?" I felt Yuki wrap his arms around my torso and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Because Kyo is mine." Haru's eyes widened as he finally really took a look at my neck. I tried to fight the blush that ran up my neck and turned my head, not looking at Haru and unconsciously showing him the biggest bruise near the top of my neck. The first one Yuki had put there. I wasn't looking but I heard Haru growl a bit and Yuki snort. Then Haru's uneven footsteps from a slight limp I had given him as he stalked off. A few moments passed and Yuki still hadn't let go. I was about to open my mouth and say something when Yuki beat me to it.

"Do I _want _to know the whole story?" I shook my head.

"Probably not." I smiled when I heard him chuckle from behind me. Next thing I knew, Yuki had spun me around and pressed me against the wall.

"What the-" Yuki had placed an arm on each side of my head and leaned in, effectively making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"So I'm yours, huh?"

* * *

><p>Thank You for your reviews! You should also thank koneko for helping, otherwise this would probably sound a lot worse. I'm going to try and make another chapter after this, past that?...We'll see.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for being late people : ( I hope you like my new chapter!

* * *

><p>I smirked as I watched him blush deeply and look away. I was extremely happy right now. I couldn't believe he did all that to stop Haru from getting to me. I smiled and nudged my nose with his, causing him to face me again. He was still blushing and the confused look he gave me was adorable. <em>My adorable little neko.<em> I leaned into kiss him and saw his eyes widen before closing, my own shutting shortly thereafter. I felt his arms tentatively wrap around my neck and I smiled inside. I gently bit his bottom lip and tilted my head to slide my tongue against his. He gave a small moan and I felt him shiver as I pressed closer. I pulled my head back and put my arms around his waist.

XxX

I was still blushing a little bit as Yuki pulled back.

"What-" He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." I tilted my head to the side a bit, his forehead still on mine.

"What for?" I watched him chuckle and back up, throwing me off balance by not letting go. My eyes widened as I leaned into Yuki, blushing as I realized how close we now were. I heard him chuckle again and tried to push away, mad that he might have been laughing at me but stopped completely when I saw him smile and place a kiss on my forehead. I started blushing profusely at this and finally managed to push myself free, looking at the floor. I stomped into the classroom, not looking at him as we got our stuff. I had yet to stop blushing, although there was _no way _I was telling Yuki why. _What the hell? Why did my heart start pounding so fast in the hall? _

"Something wrong?"

"Ah!" I jumped as I heard Yuki quietly talk behind me. He looked genially concerned and I started to feel guilty. _Was I ignoring him?_

"Ah, no, I'm fine." He nodded but I could tell it was still bugging him. I started to feel even more guilty and tried to think of something that could cheer him up. I watched him walk back to where his bag was and wracked my brain desperately for something. I started blushing as I remembered what I had done before that had made Yuki happy. _It might work…_

XxX

_Is he really mad at me? _I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Hey Yuki?" I looked over at him. He was blushing and looking at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed in seeming concentration. _I wonder what's wrong with him._

"Yes Kyo?" I watched him take deep breath and let it out, making me frown in confusion. _What's he doing? _Then he started walking towards me, still looking at the floor. He stopped in front of me and picked his head up. He seemed a bit worried by the confused expression on my face but determined to go through with whatever he planned in his head. Then suddenly he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and put his head against my neck.

"Kyo, are you-"

"I'm not upset, I promise." My eyes widened when he said this before I closed my eyes and smiled, leaning my head on his and wrapping my arms around him. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until we finally broke apart. I saw him smile at me and I smiled back, happy that everything was ok now. Kyo got his bag and we both left the school, hand in hand, headed home. Each of us with different plans for what to do once we got there.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it and I do apologize for it being late : I'm going to keep this going for a bit longer, depending on what kind of reviews I get. Come on, what do ya say, click the little blue button under the chapter? please?


	33. Chapter 33

I love all your reviews! Thank you so much for telling me what you think. ^^ You're all spoiled, I _was_ going to make you wait, but obviously this shall not be so. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The walk home was peaceful. Neither of us talking much, enjoying the comfortable silence around us. A minute or two into our walk, Yuki had wrapped his arm around me like he had the night before. I smiled a bit and ignored the way my face heated up. I leaned my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the fact that Yuki wasn't upset anymore. I didn't like seeing him like that. I pushed my nose further into his neck, not wanting to remember that. I felt his hand move up and down my side a few times and smiled. <em>I like it best when he's nice like this. I wonder…<em>

XxX

We got back too soon for my liking. I wanted to keep holding my little neko, but unfortunately, I knew I couldn't glue him to my side. I did, however, keep him there until we got to the door. Right before he reached for the door handle, I turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. His eyes were wide when I pulled back and I resisted the urge to chuckle at him. It wouldn't do to have him mad at me again.

"Meet me outside after dinner?" I could almost see his head come back to reality as he nodded.

"Sure." I smiled and reached for the door, happy that had gone well.

XxX

_I wonder what Yuki wants me for…_ I was currently sitting in my room, fiddling with my pencil. My homework sat in front of me, unfinished. My head was anywhere but algebra as I dozed, staring at nothing. The knock at the door startled me, making me fall clumsily onto the floor.

"Kyonkinchi?" I glared up at Shigure, who was standing in the doorway trying not to laugh.

"What the hell, ya damn mutt?" Shigure sniggered behind his hand as he walked away.

"Oh nothing! Just wanted to tell you dinner was ready…" I glared at the now empty doorway.

"Damn mutt…" I was coming out of my room when I saw Shigure stop at the top of the stairs and look back at me, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Nice hickeys by the way." I went beet red and automatically put my hand against my neck. I scowled as he laughed and walked away.

"Shut up, ya damn mutt!" Shigure was almost at the bottom when I got close enough to take swing at him. Unfortunately, he swung around and I missed, falling past him.

XxX

I glanced up as I heard Kyo start yelling. I heard myself sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose. _What did Shigure do now?…_ I started walking towards the stairs, trying to figure out why Kyo sounded so pissed. I was at the bottom when I saw Shigure turn suddenly and Kyo go past him. I grabbed his arm out of reflex to keep him from falling and he wound up pressed against me, our arms between us. His other hand had wound up on my shoulder with mine on his hip, keeping him close. I watched him catch up with what just happened and smirked as his eyes got wider, a small blush crawling across his cheeks. I kissed him on the nose and watched with amusement as his blush grew.

"Dinner's ready." I heard Shigure start chuckling behind Kyo and sighed as Kyo pushed off of me in embarrassment. I gave him an annoyed look as I followed Kyo into the dinning room, which only seemed to amuse him further. _At least there's always after dinner…_

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Another chapter for you all ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think :3<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all for the reviews! I was wondering if you guys liked when I responded to them? Something to say if you review the chapter . Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I kept my head down during dinner, attempting to ignore Shigure. <em>Damn mutt…<em>

"Hey Kyo." I brought my head up and looked directly at Tohru, still trying to ignore the damn sniggering dog.

"Yeah?" She looked curious as she pointed to a spot on her neck.

"How did you get that bruise?" My eyes got wide and I started blushing. I quickly brought my hand up to cover my neck and put my head down, looking up to glare at Shigure who started chuckling.

"I'm afraid that was my fault Honda-san." I looked up at Yuki sharply while Tohru looked worriedly between us. _He wouldn't…_

"Are you two fighting again?" I openly glared at Shigure as his shoulders started shaking in suppressed laughter while he had one hand over his mouth and the other on his side, as if in pain. _I can arrange that._ I was in the process of getting up to follow through on that when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards it and was surprised to see Yuki there. _How did he get here so fast?_ Before I had any time to react, he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me up and out of the house.

XxX

_Not exactly the exit I wanted but it could've been worse I suppose._ I led Kyo to a nearby park, where we leaned on the bar in front of the swings, catching our breath.

"What the hell?" I chuckled breathily, still not having caught my breath.

"I said after dinner. You were done, right?" I saw him roll his eyes and cross his arms as I straightened up.

"Cold?" He shook his head.

"Not particularly." I merely raised an eyebrow at this, not wanting to push it but showing I didn't believe him. I started towards the swings and watched, amused, as I saw Kyo give me a confused look before walking over to the swing next to mine. He didn't quite make it though as I grabbed his waist and brought him onto my lap.

"What the- What're you doing?" I chuckled as I scooted back on the swing so my knees touched the front, causing Kyo to slip in between my now open legs onto the swing.

"Oi! Yuki, what-" He cut himself off as I pushed off with my legs, causing him to grab the chains. I kept the rocking shallow and put my head on his shoulder, enjoying having my neko with me in my arms.

XxX

I stopped trying to figure out what was going on as I let Yuki slowly push us. It was a nice night out, but despite what I had said earlier, I had been cold until Yuki had pulled me over. _I wonder if he had wanted to talk about anything in particular. Maybe I should ask? _I was reluctant to break the comfortable silence though. Honestly, I was happy just sitting here so I let the silence be. I felt Yuki kiss the back of my neck before putting his head back on my shoulder. I felt my face heat a bit at this. _Why did he do that? I didn't do anything… _The rocking was making me sleepy and I tried getting up, not wanting to fall asleep on the swing.

"What's wrong?" I looked back at Yuki, who still hadn't let me up but stopped his swinging.

"Nothing, just tired." He nodded and got up, finally letting go. I folded my arms again to keep warm. Yuki just looked at me and shook head.

"What?"

XxX

I sighed and shook my head again before looking at Kyo.

"Are you cold?" He looked away, a small blush on his cheeks.

"A bit." I smiled as I walked over to him. I wrapped my arm around him, kissing him on the top of his head as he put it on my shoulder. We started walking back like that, neither of us bothering with a conversation. I stopped about a block from home to check on Kyo. I had noticed that he had been leaning on me more and more throughout the walk. I looked at him and started chuckling softly. He had fallen asleep on my shoulder, his breathing peaceful and even. I smiled at how cute he could be. I carefully picked him up bridal style, trying to make sure not to wake him.

"Y-Yuki…" I quickly glanced down, thinking I had woken him. I let out a breath of relief and smiled, pressing him to me for a moment before resuming walking again, a sleeping neko in my arms.

* * *

><p>A bit delayed but up nonetheless. Like? Hate? Tell me please :)<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for all your lovely reviews ^^ I'm glad you all like the story so far J I shall endeavor to make this chapter enjoyable as well.

* * *

><p>"Kyo!" I paused mid-yawn. I looked up at the teacher, trying to pay attention.<p>

"Pay attention Kyo, my class isn't nap time." I nodded and gritted my teeth as I heard different student start laughing lowly.

"Out all night with your girlfriend Kyo?" I started blushing at how close that statement was and turned around, scowling, ready to chew out whoever had said that. Lucky for them the bell rang and everyone filled out, going back to their respective homerooms for lunch. I grumbled a bit as I gathered my stuff and followed en suit, going back to my homeroom to sit next to Yuki. He was sitting with Tohru and her friends, all of whom turned to look at me curiously at my de-animated mood. All I did was yawn and grab Yuki's arm, holding onto it while I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I figured it was his fault I was tired, he could ct as a pillow for a few minutes.

XxX

I was surprised when Kyo had plopped down next to me. I quickly understood why though as he yawned and proceeded to use me as a pillow. I chuckled and rubbed his head a few times before turning back to the others. Uo-chan and Tohru looked confused while Hana-chan just smiled and went back to eating. I chuckled before explaining what had just happened, enjoying their confused state.

"He's tired. I kept him up a bit too late last night." I let them take that how they would, not really caring one way or the other. Uotani just started laughing to herself while Tohru continued to look confused.

"What's so funny?" Uo turned to Tohru smiling.

"It's nothing Tohru, just forget about it." She put her hand on top of her head as she said this, making Tohru smile as well.

"Hai." I raised my eyebrows at this. _Surely not… then again…_ I shook my head. What Tohru did in her spare time was her business. That didn't mean I was any less surprised by this. _I don't know why I'm so surprised, we had known she was going out to see somebody. Guess this answers that._ The rest of lunch went by smoothly aside from a few stares Kyo and I received, most of which were coming from the murderous fan club. Not that Kyo noticed, he was sleeping away on my shoulder, completely blocking everything out. I looked down at him and smiled. _He looks absolutely adorable right now. _

XxX

The rest of the day was a sleepy blur. Thankfully, none of my teachers seemed to notice this. After the last bell finally rang, I stood up and stretched, trying to get all the kinks out of my back. I sighed as I heard a few pain relieving cracks come from my spine and proceeded to pack up my books. The only thing I wanted to do when I got home was fall into bed and sleep until tomorrow. I was so out of it I didn't hear when someone snuck up behind me.

"Hey Kyo."

"Gah! What the hell?" I spun around only to be met with the sight of Yuki's fan club. I felt my face drain of all color as they stared at me. _Shitshitshitshit._ The leader of the group narrowed her eyes at me, causing me to sweat drop. _There's no way I'm hitting a girl, but damn if they're not creepy as hell._ After a few moments of silence, I decided I'd had enough of them staring at me.

"What'd want?" The leader of the group stepped up to me, poking me in the chest.

"We _want_ you to stay away from our Yuki." I removed her finger from my chest and glared at them.

"Well how does it feel to want?" She scowled at me, putting her hands on her hips.

"You _will_ leave our Yuki alone." I rolled my eyes at her. Was this supposed to intimidate me?

"Who the hell said he was yours?" Her scowl got deeper, though she stayed silent at that. That was until,

"We'll make him ours."

"Oh, will you now?" They paled as they heard Yuki's voice behind them. He came forward to stand next to me, giving an arched look to the girls who were now refusing to look up.

"Have any of you thought that I already belong to someone?" Their heads snapped up at this, all looking horrified.

"No!"

"It can't be!"

"Say it isn't so!" Then the head girl stepped up again, looking frightened, holding her hands to her chest.

"It's not true, right? Who could you possibly like that much?"

XxX

I smirked at their frightened looks. _This is going to be fun._ I just hoped Kyo wouldn't get too mad at me. I looked over at Kyo, who was looking at me with a slightly wary expression. _I'm definitely going to have some fun with this. _I grabbed Kyo's chin and put my other hand on his hip, pulling him close before kissing him. Kyo put his hands on my shoulders, staying stiff at first. I ran my tongue across his lips and smiled inside at how he gave in and wrapped his arms around my neck, opening his mouth for me. _Good kitty._ I heard gasps and a few sobs coming from the fan club as they dejectedly away. I pulled back when I was sure they were all gone. I looked around at the remaining students who were staring at us in shock. _Oh yeah, forgot about them…oh well. _I simply kissed Kyo on the top of his head and gave him a quick hug.

"Done packing yet?" He looked at me blankly before coming back to earth, blushing madly as he realized what I had just done.

"Yeah." He was looking at the floor, too embarrassed to pick his head up, so I helped him. I put a hand under his chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Great. Lets walk home together." He blushed even more, making his ears go red at the tips as he nodded, picking up his bag. I grabbed mine and we walked out of the school, hand in hand again.

* * *

><p>Definitely longer than most, I hope you all liked it ^^<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

So this wonderful little idea placed itself in my head recently, and refuses to leave. This chapter is the result of this (hopefully) and I hope you can all find some way to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Yuki and I had just walked in the door when Tohru came up to us.<p>

"Yuki? Kyo?" We both looked up at her at the same time, unnerving her a bit.

"Yes?"

"Yeah?" I turned to glare at Yuki to find him smirking at me. I looked away, blushing slightly.

"A-anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie with Shigure and I." Yuki seemed to think about it before smiling at Tohru.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Honda-san. What do you think Kyo? Will you watch it with us?" I shrugged. It honestly didn't bother me either way.

"Sure, why not." Tohru smiled brightly at both of us.

"Thank you!" She whirled away, probably to go make dinner. While she was turning however, her hair lifted up to show the back of her neck, where a fairly large bruise was forming. I looked over at Yuki, confused. He just smiled and shook his head, walking upstairs, leaving me there looking confused, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on again.

XxX

I was sitting in my room, trying to finish my homework before dinner. I smiled as I remembered the past few times I had helped Kyo with his. _My little neko can be so cute sometimes._ I was finishing the last problem when Tohru came to the top of the stairs.

"Kyo! Yuki! Dinner's ready!" I heard her walk back downstairs as I finished putting my books away. I walked into the hallway, noticing Kyo's door was still closed. _Did he not hear? Is he not feeling well?_ I softly padded over, opening his door. What I saw made me chuckle and shake my head. _My adorable neko._ Kyo had fallen asleep, curling partly around the books still on his bed. I quietly walked up beside the bed and leaned over, blowing in Kyo's ear. He frowned in his sleep, starting to fidget.

"Time to wake up my little kitty cat." I watched his eyes slowly open, still sleep glazed. He looked up at me, still half asleep, probably trying to figure out if I was real or not. I was about to start chuckling when he leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened as my brain fought to catch up with this, which I can happily say it did. I put one of my hands behind his head to pull him closer while putting the other on the bed, ensuring my balance. I licked his bottom lip to get him to open up to me, which he did almost right away. I spent a few moments exploring his mouth before pulling back, now seeing a fully awake and slightly panting neko.

"Awake?" He blushed, looking at the bed. I just smiled at him before kissing him on the forehead and standing up, reaching out a hand to help him do the same.

"Dinner's ready."

XxX

Dinner was uneventful as all of us sat down and started eating, different conversations starting and stopping. The most eventful thing that happened was when I decided to ask Tohru about the weird bruise on the back of her neck.

"Hey Tohru?" She paused in the middle of her conversation with Shigure to look at me, her head going to the side a bit.

"Yes?" I tapped the base of my neck.

"How did you that bruise? Did you fall?" I watched in confusion as she almost dropped her chopsticks and started blushing.

"A-ah, w-well y-y-you see…"

"I'll explain it to you later Kyo." We both looked over at Yuki as he said this. Tohru seemed relieved and I was still confused.

"But Honda-san?"

"H-hai?"

"You might want to ask Uotani to be more careful from now on." Tohru just blushed more and looked down at her food. _What does the Yankee have to do with it? _I went back to eating, more confused than before. After dinner, while Shigure went ahead to set up the movie and Tohru was cleaning the dishes, Yuki pulled me aside and pinned me to the wall, putting his arms on both sides of my head.

"W-what-"

"Tohru's bruise?" I shut up, waiting for him to continue, barely noticing how close he was until he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Uotani gave it to her the same way I did yours." I started blushing as I remembered how I had gotten the now fading bruise on my own neck. Then my eyes widened.

"That means-!" Yuki kissed me, cutting off what I was going to say. He leaned back after a short while though, letting me breath.

"Not so loud. Come on, I think Shigure's done setting everything up." I nodded and let Yuki grab my wrist, pulling me into the living room where Shigure was sitting, waiting for the rest of us.

* * *

><p>Ok, I didn't mean to make it this short, but at least I know what I want the next chapter to look like. Reviews would be welcome ^^<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Ok peoples, on to zeh next chapter! I'm going to stay in Kyo's pov for most of it. For those that have been reading this, you should notice the change, for those that don't like to pay that much attention...we'll see.

* * *

><p>Yuki went in before me, still holding onto my wrist. I therefore cant say I had much choice in seating as Yuki pulled me down onto his lap in one of the chairs.<p>

"What the- What are you doing? Why the hell am I in your lap?" Yuki simply raised an eyebrow at me when I twisted sideways to look at him.

"Because I want you here." I started blushing and turned to face the other way, facing the TV. I heard Yuki chuckle behind me and felt him reach over for something. I leaned forward a bit to make it easier for him and he leaned back, pulling me with him, blanket in hand.

"What do you need that for?" I couldn't see his face as he replied, but I had a pretty safe hunch he was smirking again.

"You'll see." He draped it over his shoulders and over the arms of the chair, making it so if either of us moved from the shoulder to knee, you wouldn't be able to see. I simply shrugged, happy the blanket wasn't lying directly on me and settled in to watch the movie, Yuki's arms around me.

XxX

Throughout the majority of the beginning of the movie, I absolutely _could not pay attention. _I could, and was, rightfully blaming this on Yuki. He would randomly start tracing patterns on my stomach with his fingers, his hands having long ago found themselves under my shirt. He'd even let his hand rest on the front of my pants a few times, taping his fingers as if he was impatient with something. My face was flushed from all this and I kept having to bite back different noises. Tohru and Shigure were oblivious, completely absorbed in the movie. I was quietly panting, squirming every once in a while trying to get Yuki to stop what he was doing. He had somehow made it so he was sitting on my hands, so I was almost helpless to what he was doing. I let out a small gasp as the impatient tapping continued and his hand slid further up my chest.

"Y-Yuki…" I made sure to whisper his name, trying not to alert the others.

"Is something the matter Kyo?" I let out a low moan as his fingers stopped tapping, going instead to mimic his other hand in the patterns it was drawing. I put my head back on his shoulder and arched my hips slightly, trying to get the _something_ more that always helped with this. I heard Yuki's quick intake of breath and suddenly found myself off the chair, in Yuki's arms bridal style, blanket still over me. The extra heat of the blanket made my face flush even deeper as I continued to pant. Tohru noticed Yuki's sudden movement and turned to face us, probably wondering what was going on.

"Is everything ok Yuki-kun?"

"Perfectly fine Honda-san. Kyo's just feeling a bit under the weather so I'm taking him upstairs. Please continue to enjoy the movie."

XxX

I added the last bit quickly as Tohru started to look concerned. I _did not _want anyone else to see my little neko like this, so as soon as she turned back around, I made my way to the steps, taking care not to step on the blanket. I made a quick decision and went to my room, carefully opening the door and shutting it with my foot. Kyo pushed the blanket off, finally having enough of its extra heat.

"Yuki…" I leaned down to kiss him, Kyo opening his mouth almost immediately to me. I walked over to the bed and slowly lowered him down, following easily, not breaking contact. He moaned as I pushed his legs apart and slid in between, pushing down. I broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, not wanting the offending material in my way. He moaned even louder when I started licking and biting my way down his chest, running my hands down his sides, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"Yuki…" He brought his knees up, using the leverage to push hips into mine. I grit my teeth, pushing his hips back down. After I was sure he wouldn't try that again, I grabbed both of his wrists with one hand, the other reaching for the school tie I know I had left on my nightstand after getting changed. I found it and tied it around his wrists, not sure how patient I could be with my neko with them free. Once that was done, I leaned down to whisper in his ear, making him shiver.

"Keep them there." He nodded, too far gone to argue. I leaned back and enjoyed the view of my neko, tied and panting heavily before me. I leaned back down and started licking at his chest again, paying extra attention to where I knew he had a few sensitive spots. Soon, he was writhing beneath me, his body not entirely sure if it wanted to get away or continue. I lowered my hands to his belt and went to remove it, slowly sliding it trough the loops.

XxX

I could feel him pulling my belt off and I quite honestly didn't care. As long as Yuki didn't stop what he has doing. My head felt dizzy as I felt Yuki start moving his head further down.

"N-not…" He picked his head up, keeping his hands on my sides, drawing lazy patterns.

"Not what Kyo?"

"Not fair…" He crawled back up, putting his head near mine.

"What isn't?" I started blushing and looked away, not wanting to say it while I could see him staring at me.

"You still have most of your clothes on…and I don't." Again, I couldn't tell, but I was sure he was smirking again as he started biting at my neck.

"I guess I'll have to fix that then." I whimpered a bit when he sat back on his knees, suddenly feeling cold without his body over mine. He made quick work of his shirt, tossing is aside after he had gotten it off. I heard him chuckle as I looked at the newly exposed skin, not wanting to look away.

"Are you happy now?" I nodded absently, not paying much attention to what he was saying. Then he kneeled over me, spreading his knees, making my legs separate even farther.

"Then is my little kitty cat ready to have some fun?"

* * *

><p>Another chapter has been finished. It's longer at least. Mind telling me what you all thought of it? :3<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry about that ^^ Absence makes the heart grow fonder, does it not?…..Yeah, I didn't think so either. Thank you for your lovely reviews! 8{D Now onward with zeh story!

* * *

><p>I shuddered as Yuki leaned down to bite at my neck, keeping his body over mine, not touching. I groaned, arching my head back as I brought my hips up, moaning at the contact.<p>

"Kyo…" He growled my name into my ear, making me shudder.

"Yuki, please…" I had no clue how to finish that, all I knew was that I needed _something_.

"You asked for it Kyo." He grabbed my hips and slammed them back down on the bed, his own pushing them down even further causing me to throw my head back and arch my neck.

"Yuki!" He was slowly moving down my torso, randomly biting and licking pieces of skin. His hands that were still on my hips kept me semi-still as he slipped his fingers under the pants line, playing with the skin underneath.

"Does my little neko need something?" I gasped as he started biting at the skin right above the snap on my pants, causing me to arch my hips a bit. I panting heavily now, absently nodding my head, unable to fully comprehend what he was saying.

"I can't hear you." He took his fingers off my skin, making me whimper at the loss of contact.

"Yes…" I kept my voice low, embarrassed at the thought of Shigure or Tohru hearing me.

"Louder."

x

I played with the front snap for a bit before popping it and sliding the zipper down. He didn't seem to really notice either action, so I took a quick nip at the newly exposed skin to make sure he did. He gave a loud gasp, his eyes going wide.

"Scream for me." I saw his face flush even further at this. I started putting bite marks on his hips, holding him still when he started to writhe and moan.

"Yuki! Please…anything…" His voice faded at the end, but I decided it was good enough for right now. I took one last bite at his hip, making him shudder and moan loudly again. _Mine._ Then with a quick tug, I had another offending piece of clothing off my neko.

x

A large shudder passed through me as Yuki's nails dragged across my legs.

"Y-Yuki, what-" I arched my back and gasped when he bit the inside of my thigh. My head was a mess as I tossed it back and forth. Yuki used the hold he had on my knees to push them apart, moving himself between them.

"Y-Yuki…" I felt a prickling bit of worry at how defenseless this position had me. Yuki somehow seemed to get this and placed light kisses on the inside of my thigh.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." I didn't know how such a small, stupid thing could make me feel better, but it did, so I decided not to question it. Instead I arched again as Yuki lightly ran his fingers over my hips, pushing my boxers down bit by bit, stopping before he went down to far. My eyes widened dramatically as Yuki was making his way further and further up my legs.

"Y-Yuki what are you-Ah!" My entire body tensed as Yuki licked the top of the tent in my shorts.

"Yuki!" My vision started to go black as he gently bit the top.

"Yuki!"

x

I smirked as I looked up at my little neko. He was panting heavily with his head flung back. _Mine._ I lapped at the head one more time before crawling back him as he writhed beneath me. I grabbed the back of his head, forcing that part of him to stay still while I kissed him. He moaned into my mouth as I ground our hips together. I broke the kiss when the need for air arose, letting my head fall to the side to give Kyo a new hickey. While I was doing this, I slowly snuck my hands down my neko's sweat-slicked sides, gently pushing them under the waistband of his shorts to play with the skin on his hips.

x

I could barely take anymore as Yuki continued to thrust into my hips. Then I felt every sensation I'd been feeling explode as I arched under Yuki. I saw small stars under my closed eyelids as I shouted out Yuki's name out, dragging it out. I felt Yuki tense above me as he groaned my name into my ear. I eventually felt the sensations subside as I fell boneless onto the bed, Yuki falling on top of me. We laid like that for a few minutes before Yuki kissed the side of my head and went to get up.

"I'll be right back." I nodded weakly, unable to even open my eyes. I heard him chuckle and felt the bed shift as he got up to do whatever he was going to do. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was Yuki getting back into bed and wrapping me in his arms, spooning me against him. I sighed contentedly as I put my head on his chest, wrapping an arm around him. His steady heartbeat was quickly putting me to sleep, but right before I was completely asleep, I could've sworn I heard him whisper something in my ear.

"Watashi wa anata watashi no chīsana neko ga daisuki."*

* * *

><p>Ok, not as long as before but I managed to throw in some fluff here and there. Any thoughts on it?<p>

*"I love you my little cat."


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you all for the reviews ^^ I loved all of them 8{D

* * *

><p>I could say, with complete certainty, that I was completely confused. And happy. And worried. And scared. All of this together left me with a headache as I tried to figure out just what Yuki had told me last night. I mean, I thought I knew but…<em>"Watashi wa anata watashi chisana neko ga daisuki."<em> I blushed as I remembered what I thought Yuki had told me last night. _But what if I heard wrong or I was dreaming or-_

"Kyo." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, just realizing we had gotten to school. Tohru walked ahead of us to go meet her friends. I was about to follow when Yuki stepped in front of me.

"Are you alright Kyo?" He brought his hand up to the side of my face, running his thumb over my cheek bone. _What do I tell him? I don't want to lie but if I really didn't hear him incorrectly then I'll look like an idiot. _I settled for just closing my eyes and shaking my head. I brought my hands up to push him away so we could get to class. The next thing I knew, Yuki had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him and trapping my arms in between us. I started blushing before relaxing into him, taking him at his word that he didn't care about what other people thought.

x

I smiled when I felt Kyo relax against me. I was still worried, but I was also happy that he had decided to trust me this much.

"You can talk to me Kyo." I felt him nod against my neck before pulling back just enough to look me in the eye.

"After school?" I smiled before kissing him on the forehead.

"Not a problem." He gave a small smile, but I could tell it didn't quite reach his eyes. I kissed his forehead again before stepping back.

"Come on, we should get going." He nodded and started walking slowly toward the entrance of the school. I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out just what had upset my neko.

"You coming?" I looked up at Kyo, who had stopped to wait for me, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yes, sorry." I caught up with him and we walked into school, both of us worried about what would happen once we came back out.

XxX

I couldn't have been more nervous as the final bell rang. How was I supposed to ask Yuki what he had said last night? I packed my things slowly, wanting to delay the inevitable as much as possible. Would he tell me if I asked outright? Would he act offended that I even asked? I put my head in one of my hands as I felt my headache from earlier return. I sighed as I walked out of the room. _There's only one way to find out..._ I walked outside and decided to wait by one of the trees, not wanting to be surrounded by people while I talked to Yuki. I leaned against the tree and waited, hoping everything would be better once I got to talk to Yuki.

XxX

When I walked outside, I couldn't spot Kyo right away. I frowned as I searched the waning crowd, looking for his bright orange hair. I was about to start thinking he had left when I spotted him leaning against a tree far away from the rest of the students. I shook my head and started over, determined to see what was making my little neko so upset. He looked up as I got closer, straightening from the tree.

"Hey." I smiled and shook my head a bit. _Leave it to Kyo…_

"Wonderful ice-breaker." He frowned at me, crossing his arms.

"Well then lets hear what brilliant line you have then."

"I was being serious Kyo."

"…oh." I seemed to have knocked the wind out of his sails, so I tried to get off subject and to what we were meeting like this for.

"What did you want to talk about?" His eyes widened and he flushed a bit, looking away. I frowned, remembering how I had worded my question earlier in the day. _'Are you alright Kyo?' __Is he sick?_ I immediately stepped forward and put my hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Are you sick?"

x

"N-no." Though I did feel horrible at the moment. Yuki seemed about as worried as I had been about this whole thing, if not more so. I tried to get to the point to save us both added stress.

"I-I…" _That went well._ I closed my eyes in frustration, letting out a small sigh. This is probably the reason it startled me when Yuki suddenly pulled me to him like he had this morning.

"I promise, it's alright Kyo. Just talk to me." I brought my hands up, which were free this time, and around Yuki, holding onto his shoulders. I buried my face in his neck, not wanting to see his face while I did this.

"A-about last night…" I felt him tense slightly, one of his hands beginning to slowly rub up and down my back.

"Yes Kyo?" I took a deep breath, fortifying myself to get my question out.

"What…what…exactly…what did you say to me while I was falling asleep?" I felt him relax and kiss the side of my head.

"You really want to know?" I nodded, my face almost completely red at this point. Then he brought his head back so his mouth was right next to my ear and started whispering,

"Watashi wa anata watashi no chisana neko ga daisuki."

* * *

><p>Another hopefully enjoyable chapter up. Next chapter will be up shortly with any luck...<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for making you guys wait! Thank you so much for those that reviewed! I love all of them!

* * *

><p>My eyes were huge as the words slowly sunk in.<p>

"Kyo?" I dropped my hands from his shoulders and just held him against me, so he couldn't see my face.

"Kyo, let me see you." I shook my head, pulling him closer.

x

"…embarrassing…" I shook my head and smiled at my little neko.

"Please Kyo? I really want to see you." I felt him stiffen before he relaxed his arms, letting me pull him back a bit. I kissed him on the forehead when I could see his face. He was blushing deeply, looking down, refusing to meet my gaze. The corner of his mouth was twitching, as if he were holding in a smile.

"Thank you." He looked up at that, his face still almost completely red, looking confused.

"What-" I cut him off as I leaned in to kiss him. _My neko. _I put a hand on the back of his head as I deepened the kiss, making him moan as I slid my tongue against his. I felt his arms pull back as he resituated them around my neck. He was panting by the time I pulled back and started biting at his neck.

"Y-Yuki I-"

"Come on guys! Break it up!" I sighed as I heard Uotani. Kyo quickly hid his face against my neck, no doubt trying to hide the blush that surely spreading across his face.

"What are you two doing making out in front of school?" I sighed and raised an eyebrow at her, noticing that Tohru wasn't wither her.

"Kyo looked cute, why shouldn't I after that?"

x

I quickly pulled back to half-heartedly glare at Yuki, not getting very far due to the hold he maintained around my waist.

"The hell? I'm a guy! How the hell are guys cute?" He simply sighed again and shook his head at me.

"We've been over this Kyo. You're not simply any guy, you're mine and I find you adorable." I was blushing madly by the end of this, not looking at either of them. Uotani surprisingly didn't say anything, but just shook her head and started walking away.

"If you guys are gunna do that, you might wanna go home first." I continued to blush, turning my head to snap out a retort when Yuki cut me off by kissing me again.

x

I smirked as I heard Kyo whimper as I pulled back.

"I like the sound of that. Home sound good to you?" He nodded, still not entirely with it. I chuckled before I finally let go of him long enough for both of us to grab our bags. Kyo was quiet the entire way back, which wasn't all that abnormal if not for the fact that he kept brushing against my arm.

"Do you want something neko?" He blushed and looked down.

"Nothing, It's just…" I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"What's wrong?" I saw him take a deep breath before answering.

"I-I was just wondering…just wondering why you…the way we walked home last time…" I continued to frown, trying to figure out what he was talking about. My eyes widened as I finally figured it out. Kyo was wondering why I didn't have my arm around him like I had before when we walked home. I shook my head, smiling, as I pulled him close. I continued to smile as he let out a small sigh and put his head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head, pulling him closer for a moment.

"Just ask next time, ok? I like making you happy." I could feel him nod his head and kept a small smile on my face the entire way home.

* * *

><p>Uber short, but at least my writter's block has been defeated for the moment. Commentssuggestions?


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for the reviews! I love all of them! Thank you also for the suggestions, I shall try to use both of them. Now onwards!

* * *

><p>I stayed next to Yuki the entire way home. I could barely believe he'd said that. <em>'I like making you happy.' <em>I smiled a bit when I remembered this. I was so busy thinking about what had happened recently, that I barely noticed when Yuki stopped in front of our door.

"Looks like the house is ours this weekend." I did look up at that however, snapping out of my thoughts. I looked up at Yuki, taking my head off of his shoulder. He simply pointed to the door, where a note had been taped.

_Dear Kyo and Yuki, Tohru left to have a sleepover with her friends this weekend. I'm also spending the weekend somewhere else. Please don't destroy the place. -Shigure _

I snorted as Yuki started chuckling. The next thing I knew, Yuki twisted me around to face him, pulling me close. "I don't think he has to worry about that anymore. Do you?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Why would he?" Yuki just shook his head at me, smiling.

"Never mind neko." He kissed my forehead before stepping back and heading inside.

XxX

Kyo was coming out of the dining room with a cup of milk when I came back downstairs, carrying a blanket in my hands. I smirked as I watched Kyo blush and look away as he recognized it, taking a small sip from his cup.

"Feeling warm Kyo? You seem flushed." I almost started laughing as I watched him blush even deeper and brush past me on his way upstairs. _He can be so cute sometimes._ I shook my head as I heard his door shut, continuing down the stairs to return the blanket to the living room.

XxX

I sat on my bed in my room, thinking about what Yuki had said to me earlier. '_Watashi wa anata watashi chisana neko ga daisuki.' _I started blushing and buried my face in the pillow in my lap. I felt over the moon whenever I thought about that. I had to think of a way to show Yuki how much I liked him. _I could always just tell him like he did…_ I thought about this, bringing my face out of the pillow to rest on top of it. _That could work. _I laid back on the bed, thinking about how I should tell him. I fell asleep a few minutes later, barely registering that I had even closed my eyes.

XxX

"Kyo!" I called up the stairs to see if he wanted dinner and frowned when he didn't answer me.

"Kyo!" I waited a few more moments before ascending the stairs to see if something was wrong. I stopped in front of his door and knocked, waiting for an answer. I rolled my eyes as I didn't get one and slowly opened the door. I smiled when I saw Kyo curled up on his bed, asleep. I walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Kyo. Come on, wake up now." I saw him frown in his sleep before opening one eye, slowly focusing on me.

"You're making this a habit I'm not sure I like." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You know you love me." I quickly kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on, I need help making dinner or the house is going to come down."

x

I half-heartedly glared at Yuki as I sat up.

"That's sad and you know it."

"Yes, but that's what I have you for." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

"I'm sure you'd do fine on you're o-" Yuki grabbed me as I walked by, pulling me against him.

"No, I wouldn't. Never think that." I made no comment as I started blushing profusely, looking down, not wanting to see what expression he wore.

"Kyo." I apparently didn't have a choice in the matter though as Yuki put a hand under my chin, pulling my head up. He looked so serious, I couldn't help but believe him. He gave a small smile, growing when I returned it. He gave me a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Come on, I really do need help with dinner." I laughed and walked past Yuki, the smiling rat right behind me.

* * *

><p>Alrighty people, no contacts in so please point out any spelling errors. Other thn that, I'd love to hear what you all think. :3<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Ok, I have no excuse for not updating sooner, read now, maim later?

* * *

><p>I was honestly surprised at how well dinner had gone. It was simple and we managed to not blow anything up, leaving the kitchen and all connecting rooms intact. I shook my head as I thought about this while helping Yuki with the dishes.<p>

"What's wrong?" I looked up from the sink to Yuki, who looked as confused as I was.

"What're you talking about?"

"You were shaking your head at something." I started laughing at the misunderstanding.

"It's nothing. I'm just amazed the house is still standing." Yuki shook his head at me as he started laughing as well.

"Thanks to you I'm sure." I rolled my eyes and was about to reply when Yuki cut me off.

"Do you want to sit outside again?" I thought about this as I dried my hands from washing the dishes, Yuki going back to putting the dishes away.

"Isn't it supposed to be cold out tonight?" I suddenly felt Yuki wrap his arms around me from behind. It made me jump in surprise as I tried to turn and face him.

"Wh-"

"When have I let you get cold outside?" I blushed at this, no longer trying to turn around.

"I-I guess it's fine then. As long as you can keep both of us warm." I meant the last part as a joke but wound up blushing even more as Yuki leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"Always."

XxX

I smiled as I rested my head on my little neko's shoulder. We were sitting on a padded chair on the back porch, Kyo in my lap with his legs over the side, facing the backyard. I had my arms around him, one on his outer leg, keeping him on my lap, the other rubbing up and down his arm slowly. I loved sitting with Kyo like this. I never wanted to get up. I started nuzzling my nose into his neck, trying to get him to turn towards me. I heard him make an annoyed sound before turning to see what I was doing. I saw his eyes widen right before I kissed him and they closed, Kyo putting his arms around my neck. _Good kitty. _I moved the hand on his arm to the back of his head, tilting it to deepen the kiss. I swallowed his moan, wishing for a moment we had chosen to sit on the bench. That was, until-

x

"Kyo! Yuki!" We both jumped out of the chair as we heard Shigure's panicked voice.

"Shigure?" We saw him moments after Yuki had called out his name. His image was enough to make me pale as I looked at him. His hair was in complete disarray and his skin was paler than a ghost's. He was out of breath like he had ran here, never a good sign from someone like Shigure.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Yuki and I talked at the same time, confusing Shigure. He seemed to get the gist of it though as he straightened from his bent over position, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yuki -pant- we need to -pant- get Kyo -pant- away from here!" He seemed to catch his breath by the end, though neither of us were breathing much at all. Yuki was the first to break out of his shock, taking a step back toward me, as if trying to block me from some imaginary attack.

"What are you talking about Shigure? What's going on?" I put a hand on Yuki's shoulder, moving to stand beside him when Shigure's answer stopped me cold.

"Akito knows."

* * *

><p>Nobody said it all had to be fluff, ne? Comments are welcome.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Lets see what happens next, shall we?

* * *

><p>Kyo and I stood there, pure fear keeping either of us from moving.<p>

"No…" Kyo seemed to hear my whisper as he looked over at me with wide eyes. This brought me back to earth more anything else. Nobody would hurt my neko. I looked over sharply at Shigure, who looked about as panicked as we felt.

"Where is he?" Shigure shook his head.

"Nobody can find him." I cursed under my breath, covered up by Kyo sudden exclamation.

"What'd ya mean no one can him? What hell?" Shigure started walking toward us.

"We have to hide you Kyo. We might not have all that much time."

"Why me? What's the big deal? What about Yuki?" Shigure looked over at me. We both knew why Akito was coming after Kyo, we just had to think of a plan. Now. With no information. _Crap._

x

I looked between Yuki and Shigure, trying to figure out what they knew that I didn't. I took a step back from Yuki, folding my arms, frowning.

"What don't I know?" Yuki and Shigure shared one more look before Yuki answered me.

"I'll explain later Kyo, I promise. But right now, I really don't have time." I flat out scowled at this. What were neither of them telling me? Before I could question them further however, Yuki had turned back to Shigure.

"Where do you think he wouldn't look?" Shigure just gave him a strange look, causing Yuki to roll his eyes.

"Look _right away _then." I started to feel a sliver of fear work its way into me. _How serious __is__ this? _

"Yuki? What's going on?" Yuki turned back to me, obviously about to brush me off again until he took a good look at my face.

x

I pulled Kyo close as I saw a small bit of fear in his eyes. I hated not being able to tell Kyo what was going on, but we honestly didn't have all that much time if Akito had already left the main house. I looked over at Shigure again, hoping he might be able to help in some way. He looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly bringing his head up.

"It's not the best plan, but if you both head toward the main house, it should be one of the last places Akito thinks to look for either of you." I slowly nodded, puling Kyo closer to me. I hated the idea, but as much as I didn't want to admit it out loud, Shigure was right. If Akito had left the main house, he should hardly think that we would go towards him. The only real threat would either be running into him or a family member. Nobody could know we were there.

"Do you think we should leave now or at night?" Shigure sighed, placing a hand behind his head.

"Honestly, it's entirely up to you there. Both are risky, although if I had to choose, I would have to say start at sundown. It should help you both get a head start without being completely blinded." I nodded again, stepping back from Kyo to grab his shoulders.

"I need you to stay calm neko." I could see the warning bring some fight back into his eyes, but I really didn't need him having a mental breakdown on the way. Then suddenly, Shigure was next to us, nudging us into the house.

"You can talk later, just get ready now."

XxX

I felt sick as I got changed for later. Hopefully Yuki would explain everything on our way to the main house. I sighed as I pulled a black hoodie over my head. I hated not knowing what was going on. I looked over as I heard my door open and was surprised to see Shigure standing in the doorway.

"You-"

"I want to try and explain some things to you." That shut me up. I definitely wanted to know just what the hell was going on and why Akito was after me of all people. I watched him sigh as he walked over to a chair in front of the desk in my room, sitting down.

"You might want to sit down Kyo." I did so wearily as he said. _Just how bad is it? _I was stiff as he sat quietly, collecting his thoughts. He finally sighed again and looked up at me with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Kyo, I know about that deal you made with Akito." I flinched at this. There was no way I was going through with that now.

"But my question is, do you know why Akito would do something like that? Something that would trap you with him in both situations?" I frowned at this. I hadn't thought about this before. Why had he? I shook my head, still trying to figure it out.

"He wants to make you his Kyo. And his alone."

* * *

><p>Long-ish, ne? Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading all of them ^^ Now let's see how things are going, shall we?

* * *

><p>I sat there in complete shock. My mind almost refused to comprehend what Shigure had said.<p>

"Kyo?" I looked up at Yuki, who was now standing in the doorway looking between Shigure and I.

"Shigure-"

"He had to know before you both left." Yuki grimaced before looking at me. Shigure quietly got up and left, the only other movement in the room being Yuki moving out of the way to let him out.

"It's true, isn't it?" Yuki nodded and I felt my stomach drop. I jumped up and started pacing the length of the room.

"The hell? When was someone actually going to tell me about this? Wh-" I was suddenly cut off when Yuki came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"You are _mine_ Kyo. Never forget that. Watashi wa anata watashi no chisana neko ga daisuki." I turned around and returned the embrace, holding him tightly.

"I-"

"You two might want to get going, the sun's starting to go down." Yuki hugged me close for a moment before stepping back.

x

I looked at Kyo and could tell he was still a bit nervous, but it didn't look like he'd have another breakdown.

"Come on, let's start out." I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the room and left the house. Both of us were far too stressed to try and start a conversation. We were going to go as far as we could in the woods before we absolutely had to leave the cover it offered us.

"Yuki, where exactly are we going once we get there?" I thought about it as we kept moving.

"Hatori should keep us safe. Try not to talk to anyone else." Kyo suddenly stopped me as he pulled on my shoulder, spinning me around to face him.

"I'm not an idiot Yuki! You don't have to explain every last little thing." I shoved Kyo's hand off my shoulder, putting both of my hands on his.

"I know that Kyo. I am _not _however, going to take any chances with you."

x

I deflated at that. When he put it like that…

"Sorry." I mumbled as I put my head down and tried to walk away past him. The next thing I knew, Yuki had grabbed me and pulled me tight against him.

"I'm sorry too Kyo. I'm just so worried about what could happen to you." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Yuki's neck, burying my face in the space between it and my arm.

"I'm scared Yuki." I confessed quietly. I really was almost terrified. If Akito caught me, there was no telling what he'd do.

"So am I Kyo. So am I." We stayed like that for a few more minutes before Yuki pulled back slightly.

"We need to keep going neko." He kissed me on the forehead before stepping back the rest of the way. I grabbed his hand as he turned to start walking again and I could've sworn I saw him smile before pulling me along behind him, never letting go.

XxX

We were almost at the main house by the time it was completely dark out.

"Where's Hatori's house again?" I stopped and moved behind a tree, trying to keep my light hair out of the moonlight.

"It should be just a few to the ri-"

"Well well well, look what I found." Both of our heads snapped around as Hatsuharu stepped out of the shadows.

"Haru? What the hell are you doing here?" I grimaced and looked around to see if Kyo's shouting had woken anyone up. Thankfully no lights were turned on so I turned back to Kyo, who was scowling at Hatsuharu. I didn't like the look of this. I needed to get Kyo to Hatori's before anything else happened. I slipped further into the shadows as I noticed that Hatsuharu hadn't seen me yet.

"Won't Akito be pleased to know you're here." Kyo visibly paled at this but stood his ground.

"I'm not here to see him damn it. Get lost!" I had worked my way behind Hatsuharu, ready to distract him. I needed Kyo to get to Hatori, and that wasn't going to happen with him being distracted by Hatsuharu. I stepped up quietly behind Hatsuharu, leaning close without touching.

"And what exactly brought you here?"

x

My eyes widened as I looked behind Haru to see Yuki, who was staring right at me. I saw him mouth the word 'go' and frowned. Did he really think I'd just run away? I looked back to Haru when I heard him chuckling.

"Yuki too? Tonight might just prove to be more fun than I thought." I scowled as I took up a fighting stance.

"Why's that ya damn brat?" Haru smirked and was about to respond when a kick to the back from Yuki sent him flying.

"I know you can fight Kyo, but I need you to run right now, so go!" His voice got louder by the end as he dodged a punch from Haru, most likely for the kick to the back. I scowled for a moment as I stood there, torn. I knew Yuki was good at fighting, but something didn't feel right.

"You better catch up damn it." I saw Yuki smirk as he continued fighting with Haru, clearly going easy on him until I left. I turned and started running, trying to remember what the back of Hatori's house looked like. Then, a sudden movement to my right caught my eye. I turned to look but all I saw was a head of dark hair before I felt something hit the base of my head.

Then, just darkness.

* * *

><p>Fluff is always optional, and is going to be sparse from here on for a bit. I could never go without it though, so it shall return. Comments? Suggestions? Thoughts?<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Fluff is optional, it will come back eventually though….

* * *

><p>I cursed as I raced toward Hatori's house. It hadn't taken me long to deal with Hatsuharu and it was worrying me that I couldn't at least hear Kyo's footsteps. <em>Calm down Yuki. He might've already gotten there. Just keep thinking that. <em>I finally got to Hatori's back door and pounded on it, doubled over trying to catch my breath. _Please be here, please be here, please-_

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" My heart sank at those words.

"Akito…Kyo…" was all I managed to get out as I was still catching my breath. I saw Hatori visibly pale as he mentally connect the dots. He cursed softly under his breath and stuck his head out of the door, looking left and right before pulling me inside.

"Haa-san, who-" My brother walked into the kitchen where the back door was located and cut himself off, choosing instead to stare at me with wide eyes. I did the same before a light went on in my head and it clicked why my brother would be here so late. I hung my head and shook it slowly, trying to dislodge the images in my mind.

"Aya, it's Kyo." I could hear disbelief and fear in his voice as he responded.

"Oh God, please don't mean that-" Ayame didn't finish his sentence again as his head swiveled back and forth between Hatori and I. I slowly lifted my head up to look at Ayame, completely at a loss of what to do.

x

I looked over at Hatori again, who put a hand up to his ear to signal that he was going to call someone, most likely Shigure. I nodded and quickly walked over to Yuki, drawing him in to what I hoped was a comforting hug. It seemed to work for him as he brought his hands up to grip the front of my shirt. I felt a telltale bit of moisture soak through my shirt as I heard Yuki softly speak to me, his voice cracking a bit.

"He has Kyo Aya. He…" his voice trailed off at the end and I brought a hand up to softly run through his hair.

"I know Yuki. We'll get him back, I promise."

XxX

I groaned as I slowly woke up. My head hurt badly and I tried to bring a hand up to press against my forehead, but froze when I heard metal start clinking together. I slowly opened my eyes and almost panicked when everything was pitch black. It took a few moments for my heart beat to slow down as my eyes adjusted. I looked around and felt my heart beat pick up again when I saw the shackles around my wrists. _What the…where am I?_

I looked around, but all I could really see in the small, dark room was a tiny window on the ceiling letting in a meager amount of light. I also saw something on the wall opposite me and tried to stand up to see it. I found out two things while doing this. One, the chains attached to my wrists were long enough to let me stand with a bit of room to spare; and two, all of the walls around me were mirrors. _What the fuck? Where's Yuki?_

I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered as the cool metal sat against my skin. Someone had taken my hoodie off and I shivered again, wishing Yuki was here period. I looked around and tried to find a door of some sort. _How the hell did they get me in here?_ I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, cringing at the noise the chains made. _I'm screwed if that was Akito, oh please let it have not been him. _I tried to walk under the small window, but couldn't stand directly under it, even leaning my entire body forward on the chains from my wrists. _Damn it._ I plopped back down close to where the chains were bolted to the floor. _I wonder if Yuki's ok…_

XxX

I awoke slowly the next morning. I felt groggy as I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion. _Where-_ Then all of last night came back to me. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes again, trying to not think about what Akito could be doing to Kyo right now.

"Yuki?" I looked up as I heard Shigure's voice. He was sitting in a chair across from me, a worried look on his face. I slowly sat up, rubbing my sore eyes.

"Where's Ayame and Hatori?"

"Upstairs sleeping, I just came down." I decided to ignore the fact that I knew that there was only one bedroom upstairs, instead focusing on trying to find my neko. I really _did not _need the mental images.

"Do you have any idea where Kyo could be?" I watched Shigure stand up and run a hand through his hair.

"I have a few ideas, but it'll take some time to check all of them." I slumped back but nodded my head.

"I'll help any way I can." He smiled, albeit it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I thought you'd say something like that."

x

I groaned as I fell back on the floor. I had been trying for I don't know how long to try and break the chains bolted to the floor. They weren't budging in the slightest. My heavy breathing was echoing throughout the entire room, which was frankly creeping me the hell out. _What the hell is up with the mirrors? _I looked all around me again as I tried to figure out how I had gotten in here. I sat up, pulling my knees up with me and rested my elbows on them, letting my hands fall in between. _I wonder how Yuki's doing…Does he know-_

"Ahh!" I quickly shielded my eyes as a hidden door opened, letting in a large amount of light, which was further amplified by the mirrors.

"Hello there Kyo. Good morning." I sat there, frozen. I head footsteps as he approached me.

"What's the matter Kyo? Cat got your tongue?" I stayed silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Then suddenly I was grabbed by the back of my neck and hauled into a standing position.

"Now now, it's not polite to ignore people." I slowly opened my eyes, allowing my eyes time to adjust to the light.

"Sorry." I watched him give me a deceptively sweet smile.

"Good kitty." I silently gulped and fervently wished that I had stayed with Yuki.

* * *

><p>I did say eventually. . . .Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

I've been neglecting to do this lately but thank you for all the reviews! I love reading all of them ^^ The more I get, the faster Kyo gets rescued. :p

* * *

><p>Shigure and Hatori spent most of the morning trying to find people and see what they knew. They seemed to both have an idea, but neither were sharing just yet. I sighed as I fell back onto the sofa, letting my eyes close. I heard footsteps and opened one eye to see Ayame sit down next to me. I closed my eye again and leaned my head back, waiting for him to say something. I didn't have to wait long as he finally broke the silence.<p>

"Yuki." I opened both eyes and looked over, not picking my head up though.

"Yes?" He gave a small smile, not quite reaching his eyes like Shigure's.

"I'm positive Shigure and Hatori will find him. You just need to wait." I grimaced as I leaned forward, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Waiting seems to be the worst part." He moved over and put an arm around me, causing me to stiffen before gradually relaxing.

"I want him back Ayame. I need him." He pulled me closer for a moment, giving me a side hug.

"I know Yuki. Trust me, I know."

XxX

I laid there, panting while Akito stood over me.

"Don't worry my little kitty, I'm all done." I whimpered as I felt a hand run through my hair. My entire scalp ached from having my hair tugged at.

"I'll see you tomorrow kitty." I whimpered again, unable to speak at the moment. I stayed where I was until I heard the door click shut. I let out a sigh of relief when it finally did, groaning as I slowly rolled over from my face-down position. My entire body ached. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dimmer light before turning my head to look in the mirror. I cringed as I took in what I could see.

There was a decent sized bruise forming on the left side of my jaw, along with my right shoulder. There was also a darkening hand print on my upper arm and side. _Damn._ I couldn't see my right side from this position, but I was willing to bet that it looked about the same, if not worse. _Damn. At least I know what the mirrors are for now, sick bastard._ I shuddered as I remembered what Akito had promised to do tomorrow a few minutes after "playing" with me today. I closed my eyes and ignored the tears slowly making their way down my face soaking my ears. _Where is Yuki? I need him…_

x

I jumped as Shigure and Hatori came back in.

"Anything?" Hatori and Shigure looked at each other, Shigure nodding his head to Hatori after a few moments and going back outside. I looked, confused, at Hatori.

"We have a pretty solid idea. Shigure went to check it out himself." I slowly nodded, my shoulders slumping.

"We'll find him Yuki." I half grimaced, half smiled, falling back on the couch.

"I know, it's just the waiting…" Hatori nodded.

"I understand." There was a tense silence where no one moved or talked, waiting for another to speak up. Ayame was the first to do this, not wanting to sit in silence any longer.

"I'm going to go make dinner now." That being said. He got up and left us alone. We stayed as we were for a few minutes, listening to Ayame move around in the kitchen.

"What exactly is this plan going to entail?" Hatori looked over at me from the windows he had been gazing out of.

"It really completely depends on what Shigure comes back with. Sorry." As if on cue, Shigure decided to walk in a heartbeat after Hatori had finished talking. Ayame came out almost as soon as he heard the door close.

"Shigure Did you…" Ayame drifted off as he saw the grim look on Shigure's face. I had to admit, seeing the dog like this was more than a bit unnerving.

"I think I found Kyo." My heart jumped to my throat at this. _Could we really have found him so soon?_

"Where is he?" Ayame and I asked in tandem, but neither of us paid it any heed, trying to make sure we heard Shigure. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the floor before looking at the two of us.

"If I'm right, then we need to leave yesterday."

* * *

><p>Comments? Thoughts? Like? Hate? Reviews help me write faster :3<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

I haven't heard from so many of you in a while L Are you still there?

* * *

><p>I watched as a light came on in Ayame's head and he covered his mouth, eyes going wide.<p>

"Oh God no…" I gave Aya a warning look, nodding my head toward Yuki. It would do no good to upset him right away. He seemed to understand this and slowly brought his hand down, going to walk behind his brother.

"Yuki?" He seemed to have not heard him as he continued to stare into space. Aya was about to say something when Yuki finally spoke in an odd, detached voice

"I'm going to sit outside for a while." All of us stayed still as Yuki quietly moved to the back door. We stood there for a few moments after we had heard the door close. I sighed and looked over at Ayame. He looked lost, staring off into space. I couldn't see Shigure, who had his head down with his hair hiding his face. It hurt to see the two people I cared most about like this. I walked up to Shigure, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the couch. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down. He looked up at me, shocked when I did the same to Ayame.

"Haa-san? What-" I made a wide cutting motion with my hand, stopping Shigure.

"Enough. Both of you. I realize, more than _either_ of you, that we need to get Kyo back. But getting Yuki upset like this is useless. We're going to need his help." Aya looked down, contrite, but Shigure had his head tilted to the side, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Haa-san, why did you say 'more than either of you'? What do you know that we don't?"

x

I sat quietly outside, staring out into space. Shigure's answer had terrified me. _Please let Kyo be ok…_ I didn't move when I heard the door open.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Hatori?" Hatori stepped down next to where I was sitting and lit a cigarette, the glow standing out harshly against the slowly dimming light. We stayed like that, neither of us talking or even looking at the other. I was actually surprised when he started talking, looking up at him to find him still staring off at nothing.

"We're going to need your help Yuki."

"What do I need to do?" There was no hesitation in my answer. Hatori continued to stare out into space, taking another drag of his cigarette before answering.

"Shigure and I can handle Akito. What we can't handle however, is a panicked Kyo. We need you to be there to calm him down." I nodded my head.

"What about Ayame?" Again he took another drag of his cigarette before answering. I had a feeling he'd had quite a few recently.

"He'll be outside to help you two get here. You might need help with Kyo." I grimaced but nodded, unable to argue.

"When are we going?" He took one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it down and stomping it out.

"Early morning. Get plenty of rest. You're useless tired." I frowned at that and was about to argue when he turned and went back inside.

x

I sighed as I put my arm over my head, laying the other over my abdomen. It was barely a shade over pitch dark in here, the window on the ceiling barely letting in any light. I shivered and curled up, missing how warm Yuki had kept me. I shivered again and felt goose bumps crawl along my skin as the cold metal brushed against my chest. Akito had ripped my shirt off during his little "play" session, leaving me without a layer between me and the cold floor. _I want Yuki, I need him._ I jerked upright when I heard the door open and put up my arm reflexively, remembering how bright it had been before. I slowly lowered my arm when the room didn't get much brighter, daring to open my eyes. I growled when I saw Akito standing there, staring at me, smirking.

"You-" I cut off as a coughing fit came over me, my throat still sore from screaming at him before.

"Now now kitty. No need to push yourself." I growled low again as he chuckled and walked forward. I tried to lunge for him as he came closer, my wrists and arms being stretched behind me as I kept myself pressed forward.

"So fiery. Guess what kitty? I have something for you." The last part was said in an almost sing-song voice and I felt my stomach drop, my face going pale. I tried to step back from him when one of his hands came up and wrapped itself around my neck, keeping me in place. _Crap crap crap crap…_Then he reached behind him and pulled out something and held it between us, holding it in front of my face. It was a glass container holding what looked like to be about six ounces of a blue-ish liquid.

"Aren't you lucky tonight? I'll even give you a choice. You can take this, or it's gas form. Or would you prefer both? It's interesting really, sense both will do something completely different." I could feel a cold sweat starting to form all over as I continued to stare at the glass container. _Which one, which one, which one? I need you Yuki… _

"I…"

* * *

><p>Fluff is returning shortly, just bear with me for just a <em>few<em> more chapters, maybe less. Review please? :3


	48. Chapter 48

I love those who review ^^ Thank you so much 8{D

* * *

><p>I shivered as Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and I made our way through an underground part of the main house. I was still only partially awake, but it was enough for right now. Hatori had gotten us all up an hour before the sun was supposed to rise, insisting it was the best time to leave. I had no clue how long we'd been walking, but I was sure we didn't have that much longer until the sun rose. <em>Please be there, please let him be ok, please be there, please let him be ok…<em> I was walking behind Hatori, with Ayame behind me and Shigure bringing up the rear. Hatori had a flashlight, which was the only reason as to why we could actually see where we were going. It was pitch black down here, with no air moving around, causing it to feel warmer than it actually was. I reached up and tapped Hatori shoulder, trying to get his attention. He merely turned his head and nodded. He knew what I was going to ask. I sighed in my head as we continued walking. _I _need _to see Kyo, to make sure with my own eyes that he was ok._

x

I could practically _feel_ the tension radiating from Yuki. I carefully led the way, taking extra care to not make any noise. We weren't far now, only a few more yards. I put my arm out and stopped, silently waiting for the rest of them to do the same. I snapped the light off once I knew they were all standing still.

"There are three more yards. Try and keep quiet." I kept my voice low, trying to avoid detection. I started to slowly walk forward and heard the barely there noises of everyone else doing the same. If I was completely honest, I could say that I didn't want to see what was at the end of this corridor. Neither Shigure nor I had any clue where Akito was at present, him being the biggest, most dangerous variable. I just hoped we got there before it was too late. I put a hand over my lower abdomen, remembering the drug Akito had slipped me and its side affects. Of course, by the time I'd gotten a hold of the files on it, it had been too late. So far Shigure and Ayame seemed to have not noticed, but I couldn't count on that forever. I was so lost in thought I almost ran right into the door, only just barely stopping myself in time. I heard the sudden stops of the people behind me and started to feel slightly guilty. _What the- why do I feel guilty?_ I almost sighed when I realized what it must be. _Damn it, I was hoping those would hold off for a bit longer. Oh well._

x

I looked ahead to where I thought Hatori would be standing, confused and slightly worried. I had noticed something off with Hatori for the past month, and when I consulted Ayame, realized it wasn't just my imagination. We were both worried, but didn't know how to go about asking what was wrong. _We're definitely finding out when we get back. _I heard Hatori move closer to the door to see if he could hear if anything was on the other side. We all let out a small breath of relief when he slowly opened the door.

"What the…" I frowned as we followed, and soon joined him in his confusion as I slipped into the room. There were lights _everywhere_, waiting to be turned on, barring one of the smaller lights on the ceiling.

"Hatori-"

"Shh!" Hatori sent a scathing look to Ayame, holding his hand up to try and tell all of us to be quiet. He pointed to the two doors in the room in explanation. We had no clue which one Kyo was behind, although I thought Hatori had a pretty good idea with the way he was looking back and forth between the two doors. He slowly started to walk over to the door across from us, carefully stepping over and around various lamps on the floor. I beat him to it, not wanting him to go first for some reason. He gave me a look but didn't fight, merely stepped back to allow me to open the door. I nodded my thanks toward him and was about to turn to the door when I saw him wrap his arms around his abdomen and look away. _Is he sick? We're definitely having a talk when we get back. _I shook my head slightly and reached for the door, not delaying it any further.

* * *

><p>Another chapter ^^ The next one should be up some time this weekend if all goes well, review please :3<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

So sorry this is late -.- I have no excuse, so will the chapter be an adequate offering?

* * *

><p>I groaned again before opening my eyes my eyes and turned my head as I heard the door open. I felt like my head was covered in a thick mist. My entire body felt hot, the polar opposite of what I had felt mere hours ago. I shifted, trying to arch my back. Trying being the operative word anyway. I had somehow gotten myself tangled in the chains that were holding me to the floor. I whimpered as a chain that had somehow gotten across my chest moved down, dragging its cold metal across my heated skin.<p>

"Kyo?" I opened my eyes again, not remembering when I had closed them. I tried to focus on the figures in the door, but they kept blurring together.

"Y-Yuki?" I blinked, and suddenly he was next to me, kneeling at my side.

"Kyo? What happened to you? What's wrong?" I tried to focus on what he was saying, I really did, but it all started to blur together in my head when I tried to focus.

"Y-Yuki, I'm so hot. Make it go away Yuki. L-like you d-did before. Please Yuki."

x

I watched as Aya rushed past me to help his little brother untangle Kyo. _I'm just glad he's ok…_ Then a sudden flash of movement caught my eye. _Shit!_

"Hatori!" I pulled him back and out of harm's way just in time for him to miss a punch that would've landed square on his neck, knocking him out.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I glared at Akito, putting an arm in front of Hatori, who was to my left, the farthest from the door.

"We're taking Kyo back Akito." He just smirked as I said this, and I felt the sick feeling of dread start to pool in my stomach. It intensified when I saw him bring up a small hand-help device with two buttons on top. I made a grab for it as I shouted my warning to the others.

"Cover your eyes!" My warning came just in time as Akito pushed one of the buttons, blinding everyone. Akito pushed me to the side and I just barely kept my balance. While I was trying to stay upright, I watched as Akito took a swing at Hatori's midsection. He blocked the attack and wrapped an arm around himself, keeping the other one up while glaring at Akito. He smirked at this and feigned right before pushing Hatori back into the lamps, twisting him to fall face first.

"Haa-san!" I growled at Akito and lunged, pinning him against the wall with my arm at his throat. I growled low and watched, with no small amount of satisfaction, the fear run across his face.

"Don't kill him Shigure." I turned to look incredulously at Yuki, who had spoken up at the doorway. He smiled, pure evil in his eyes as he shifted Kyo to Ayame.

"I want to get a few hits in too." I grinned, my grip on Akito never once loosening. I waited for Ayame to clear the door before shoving Akito in, making a large sweeping motion with my arms shortly after, still grinning.

"Then by all means, after you."

x

I shook my head as Shigure closed the door after Yuki. I almost felt bad for him. Almost, but not quite.

"Haa-san!" I sat Kyo against the wall and rushed over to Hatori, who was trying to push himself up on broken glass.

"Haa-san, are you ok?" I gently helped him up, being careful not to touch his chest or stomach.

"Go see what's through the other door." I could tell he was in a great deal of pain as he gritted the order through his teeth. I quickly nodded and, once I was sure he would stay up right, went over to the other door. I carefully opened it and peaked inside, surprised to see a small, rectangular room with two more doors opposite each other.

"There's more doors Haa-san. One more moment please." I heard a faint groan and quickly moved to the door to my left. I opened it and found myself staring in confusion at what was in front of me.

Inside directly in front of me was a large bed with brown sheets and blanket, a set of black pillows at the top. The wood throughout the room was a dark oak, giving the entire place an underground feel. There were tables on either side of the bed, and I could see part of a dresser before I backed out. I went to Hatori first, who was leaning over with his arms around himself. I simply lifted him bridal style, not having time to work around his pride.

"Ayame. I-"

"Don't have time for an argument." I said, finishing off his sentence with something of my own. He stopped talking with that, keeping his arms across his midsection. I carefully set him down in the dark room on top of the bed, trying to make sure that he wasn't in any more pain before leaving and opening the second door. It was a mirror replica of the other room, the only difference being the coloring.

This one was all pale wood with a pale orange bed, yellow pillows at the top. I shook my head , not even trying to figure out how all this even got here. I went back to Kyo, who was where I left him, panting heavily and squirming. I carefully picked him up and decided to ignore his groan. _How much pain is he in? We'll let Hatori see him once Shigure and I have a talk with him…_

* * *

><p>So sorry this was late . I love those who reviewed 8{D You guys help me write faster ^^<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Reviews please? :( Pretty please?

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room, Yuki closing the door behind us. The light temporarily blinded both of us, so we simply stood there for a moment, waiting for our eyes to adjust. When they did, Yuki and I glanced at each other, a clear message coming from the both of us. Neither of us would mention this to anyone. When this was done we looked around, confused as to where everyone had gone. I opened my mouth to call out when I saw the other door open and Aya step out.<p>

"How is he?"

"Is Hatori ok?" Aya just shook his head at us, not bothering to answer either question.

"Come see for yourself, I've been waiting for both of you." Yuki went ahead of me, stopping where Aya blocked the door.

"Why-"

"Door to the right." Yuki nodded in understanding and Aya stepped aside, letting him past. I walked up to Aya and he turned around, leading me to the door opposite Yuki had entered.

"Haa-san?" I frowned as he gave me no response. I walked ahead of Ayame and put my hand on his shoulder. He still didn't react so I used my grip to roll him onto his back.

"Haa-san, what's wrong?" I instantly felt worried as I saw the tears falling down his face, some soaking different cuts and keeping them open. I pulled Hatori into a sitting position, his eyes still not meeting mine.

"Haa-san, please tell us what's wrong." His shoulders seemed to droop at this, his tears picking up speed. I could tell Ayame instantly regretted his words as he climbed up on the bed behind Hatori, hugging him. I crouched down as he did this, trying to see Haa-san's face.

"If you're not going to tell us right away, then we're going to check you for any serious cuts first. Then you'll tell us." I left no room for argument in my voice when I said this. I looked up past Hatori, who still refused to look at me, to Ayame, who merely nodded and began working on the buttons on his shirt. It seemed like my words hadn't really sunken in until Hatori felt this, his hands shooting up to grab Ayame's, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Please stop."

x

I hated how weak my voice sounded, but there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment.

"Then tell us what's wrong Hatori." I mentally cursed as I tried to think of a way out. Shigure had effectively backed me into a corner. A somewhat padded corner, but a corner nonetheless. I hadn't even realized I'd started sobbing until Shigure gently cupped the side of my face and Ayame's arms went back to simply holding me.

"We need to know Haa-san. We're worried about you." I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, my heart beating wildly. _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad…_ I swallowed hard, trying to gather the courage to say what I needed to. Shigure seemed to understand this, giving me time to think.

"I…" The words got caught in my throat as I looked at Shigure. _Damn it! I can do this! _

"A-about a month ago…A-Akito…" I swallowed again, turning my head from Shigure when I saw a dark look pass across his face.

"A m-month ago, Akito slipped me a drug. I-I didn't find out until a few days later. A-and by then…" I let my voice drift off again, putting my arms around my abdomen again. In an instant, Shigure was on the bed with Aya, holding me tightly. I panicked when I felt the extra pressure on my stomach, pushing against my arms.

"Stop!" I pushed my self off the bed, landing hard on the floor, thankfully in a sitting position and not on my stomach again.

"Haa-san?"

"Hatori?" I sat there quietly, panting, one hand over my stomach.

"There's more, isn't there?" I nodded at Ayame's comment, keeping my head down as my tears started up again. Shigure seemed to connect it first, not that I thought I was prepared to tell either of them.

"What are you hiding Hatori?"

* * *

><p>Ok short, yes, but at least I updated, ne? Seriously, can you please review? Pleeeaaseee :3<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Sorry for not updating!

* * *

><p>I slowly went into the room, closing the door lightly behind me. I frowned as I saw a rumpled bed but no Kyo. I heard water running and went farther in the room, making a left where there was an alcove in the room.<p>

"Kyo?" I rushed forward as I saw Kyo kneeling in a white, claw foot tub, a shower head pointed directly at him. He had been completely soaked through sense he hadn't bothered to take off his pants.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Kyo simply shook his head, staying down on all fours.

"Kyo, you need to tell me what's wrong. Please." I put my hand on his neck, trying to make sure I had his attention. It was then that I noticed how cold the water was.

"Kyo! Wh-" He cut me off as he suddenly shot up, almost knocking me in the chin with his head. He wrapped one arm around my neck, the other going around my waist as he kissed me. It took a moment for my brain to catch up, but once it did, I grabbed the back of his head, tilting it to deepen the kiss. He moaned and pressed against me, the cold water helping to bring me back to my senses.

"Kyo…" I brought both hands up to gently push him away from me.

"Kyo, something's wrong with you. Just calm down and tell me." It was then that I noticed that, even though he'd been under the freezing water, his body was still warm. His eyes were widely dilated, barely any orange left to be seen. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a groan as he slid down into the tub, curling into fetal position.

"Kyo! Damn it." I muttered the last part, reaching to turn the cold water off. I stood up, giving Kyo one last worried look before bolting from the room. I pounded on the door across from the one I'd entered. I only stopped when I saw the knob turn. The door opened to reveal a peeved Shigure frowning down at me.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"It's Kyo, I think something's seriously wrong." He cursed under his breath, already turning back to the room.

"Give me a moment to get Hatori."

x

I walked back into the room to Hatori, whom Ayame had pulled back up on the bed.

"Kyo needs you to look at him now Hatori." He ducked his head as he got up and walked past, hiding his face. I frowned and stepped out of his way, looking over to Aya who simply shrugged his shoulders. I heard Aya get up behind me as I turned to follow Hatori into the room Yuki and Kyo were in. my eyes widened as I walked into the room to find Hatori leaning over the tub where Kyo seemed to be. I could hear him groaning with an occasional deep thud as some body part connected with the sides of the tub.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Before mentioned mouse was sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. Ayame quickly rushed over to him while I went to see if I could help Hatori.

"I walked in and found him in the tub. The water was on and it felt freezing but he was still warm. Then he collapsed in the tub and started groaning in pain. I got Hatori. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Hatori shook his head as he continued to check Kyo, who's volume had increased had increased quite a bit.

"I have an idea, but I need to be one hundred percent sure before I say anything." I watched him stand up and dry his hands off on a nearby towel.

"I need my medical bag. I can get that and be back in about an hour, hour and a half."

"I'm going with you." He turned his head to glare at me, a look I returned in full.

"I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Either I go with you and be helpful, or I simply follow you and get in the way. You choose." His glare intensified for a moment before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand.

"Fine. Come with me then. I see no point in it though." He muttered the last bit as he walked by, causing me to roll my eyes at the uncharacteristically childish remark. I looked over to Ayame, who nodded and stayed next to Yuki. I caught up to Hatori when he was just getting to the door that led to the hallway. We walked back in a tense silence, neither of us knowing what to say, even if we had a desire to speak. The trip back seemed shorter than the trip to, though I wasn't surprised to see that it was relatively late in the afternoon.

"Hatori-"

"I need to check some files." He walked upstairs with that, leaving me frowning in the living room. _What is going on in that head of his?…_

_x_

I sighed as I closed the door to my office, leaning my back against it. _Damn…_ I closed my eyes and ran a hand down my face before pushing myself off of the door, cringing at the stinging in my stomach, reminding me of the cuts I still needed to check. I put a hand over it, walking over to one of my filing cabinets.

"H…H…here!" I pulled out the one I'd been looking for, flipping through it with one hand on my desk. Just as I got to the page I wanted, I began to feel a semi-familiar sick feeling in my stomach.

"Hatori?" _Shit!_ I covered my mouth as I ran out of the room, passing a wide eyes Shigure on the way. I made it to the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach into the toilet. _Go away! _

"Not a chance Hatori." I cursed in my head as I continued to heave. I heard him chuckle as he ran a hand gently through my hair as the heaving slowed down. He reached up and flushed as I slumped back. I felt completely drained, the arm Shigure had around my back the only thing keeping me upright at the moment. I felt Shigure's arm shift behind me as his other went under my knees.

"I _can _walk Gure. I'm not an invalid." He stood up as he responded, completely ignoring what I had just said as I was lifted up with him.

"Humor me Hatori, please?" I felt a slight sting as Shigure carried me to the bedroom, setting me down gently before straightening.

"I'll be right back." I slowly nodded, not looking up at him. I heard him walk away as I felt something wet on my face. I wiped furiously at my face, hoping to get rid of the tears before Shigure came back. _This is ridiculous! This shouldn't bother me at all…so why…_ I didn't hear Shigure come back in, so I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Can you tell me what's making you so upset?" I shook my head, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"It's stupid. I don't even know why it's bothering me this much." I felt Shigure run his hand up and down my back, pulling me to sit in his lap.

"Tell me and maybe we can figure it out. How 'bout that?" I sighed, bringing a hand up to wipe at my face.

"It…why are you using my name?" He put the hand that wasn't still running up and down my back on my chin, pulling my head up to look at him.

"You need to explain that Hatori."

"That!" I said, fighting a loosing battle to keep my voice even. "Why are you using my _full _name?"

* * *

><p>A relitively long chapter. Comments?<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

Zeh fluff is back! ^^

* * *

><p>My eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about.<p>

"It's bugging you that much?" I brought my hand up further from his chin, wiping away some of the fresh tears with my thumb.

"I'm sorry Haa-san. I won't do that then." I smiled as he ducked his head, murmuring a 'Thank you.' I kissed the top of his head quickly as I started moving to stand the both of us up.

"We need to get back to Kyo, let's hurry." He nodded, exiting the room quietly. I followed him into the hallway, watching him disappear into his office. He came back out a moment later with a file in one hand and his medical bag in another.

"Can you take this? I want to read over this file." I nodded, taking the bag from him as he passed me, already opening the file to begin reading. I shook my head and followed him, thinking about how strange Hatori was acting. _Aya and I really need to talk with him to find out what's been upsetting him so much lately. _

The trip back was far less tense than the trip to, making it seem shorter than it actually was. When we finally did get back, Hatori was almost finished reading the file, his face considerably paler than when we had left.

"Haa-san, what's wrong?" He simply shook his head, snapping the file closed as he pushed open the door. We immediately went to Yuki and Kyo's room, surprised to not hear any more moans of pain. I looked over at the bed as I walked in after Hatori, surprised to see a dry Kyo laying on top of it, looking to be in a rather restless sleep. I looked over toward the bathroom space to find Yuki pacing back and forth. His head snapped up as he saw Hatori come in and walk over to Kyo.

"Put the bag on the bed Gure. Thank you." I did as I was told, noticing for the first time Aya standing just inside the alcove. All of us stayed silent as Hatori checked all of Kyo's vitals again.

"Kyo, you need to wake up. I'm not explaining this twice." Hatori waited a moment before sighing, bringing up a hand to rub at his forehead.

"KYO!" All of us jumped at Hatori's yell, the before mentioned boy finally groaning and opening his eyes.

"Good. Now I need you to do something for me Kyo. I'm going to ask you something and I need you to answer me as well as you can, alright?"

x

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Kyo nod.

"Alright, do you remember Akito giving you anything to drink while you were in there? Anything at all." He stayed silent, a serious expression on his face as he tried to remember. He winced as he nodded, slowly trying to move himself into a sitting position. Yuki rushed forward from where he had been standing, getting n the bed behind Kyo to help him up.

"What was it? Can you describe it?" He nodded again, holding a finger up at me as a sign for me to wait a moment as he started coughing.

"I-it was a blue liqu-id in a gla-ass jar. There wasn't a lot of it." I closed my eyes as I felt the bottom of my stomach drop out. _Damn it._

"Haa-san, what's wrong with our little Kyonkinchi? You suddenly got so pale…" I opened my eyes and glanced over at a concerned looking Ayame from where I was standing. I drew in a shaky breath, not wanting to have to do this but knowing it wasn't just about me anymore.

"It's a new drug. Akito perfected it just earlier this year. I didn't find out about it until last month. It's not deadly, I promise." I quickly added the last part as I looked over at Yuki and Kyo, who had both started looking quite panicked. They calmed down marginally at this and Yuki put his arms around Kyo's waist, making sure to mind the bruises there. I almost smiled as I saw Kyo subconsciously lean back into Yuki, accepting his embrace.

"The drug's main purpose it to turn the appendix, an organ that the body has no specific need for, into something capable of reproduction." I closed my eyes again as I heard shocked gasps come from all around the room.

"Wait, Haa-san. If it's so new, why do you have such an extensive file on it? You were reading it the entire way here." I swallowed hard as I felt my pulse pick up. This was going to be the harder part. I took in another shuddering breath, gathering the nerve to tell everyone.

"I found out about the drug when I started having symptoms that didn't match up with anything I'd seen before. I searched Akito's own records and it was complete coincidence that I ran across it. When I asked him, he admitted to slipping it to me about a month ago." I cringed as I heard Ayame's sharp intake of breath.

"And for how long will he be feeling sick?" I felt slightly nauseous myself at Shigure's question. I put my hand over my mouth and dashed out of the door, pushing Shigure out of my way as I headed for the bathroom opposite.

"Haa-san!" I couldn't respond as I started emptying whatever was left in my stomach, only vaguely aware of the rapidly approaching footfalls.

x

Yuki and I simply sat there as all of this went on around us, letting the new information sink in. my head was racing with so many different things, I could barely keep my eyes from crossing. The only thing that was repetitively coming up in my mind was the one thought I didn't want to think about. _How is Yuki taking all of this? _

"Kyo…" I immediately felt my body stiffen as my heart rate increased. I didn't dare turn around for fear of what I would see.

"Kyo, please turn to me." I kept myself facing front, unable and unwanting to move.

"Please?" I closed my eyes in resignation as I slowly turned around in his arms to face him.

"Kyo." My eyes shot open when I felt his nose bump mine.

"That's better." He gave me a small smile before it was replaced with a frown of worry.

"How are you taking all of this?" I was surprised at the concern in his voice and how similar it had been to what I was thinking.

"I-I'm not really entirely sure right now. You?" I held my breath as I waited for his response. He pulled me close suddenly, hugging me tightly.

"All I care about is you getting better. I could've cared less if you'd grown a third arm." I smiled at that, thrilled that none of this had changed anything. I carefully brought my arms up to hug him back.

"Thank you." I mumbled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I heard him chuckle as one of his hands started running up and down my back in slow, soothing circles.

"Anything for you my little neko."

* * *

><p>Not quite as long as the other one, but I'd like to think it's long enough. Please comment, I miss reading all of your reviews.<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 loading. . . . . .

* * *

><p>I breathed deeply as I leaned over the toilet, keeping my eyes closed.<p>

"Haa-san, what's wrong?" I heard both of them run up to me, one of them kneeling next to me.

"Haa-san, what aren't you telling us?" I felt bone tired as I almost collapsed backwards, the arm that had wound around my back last minute the only thing keeping me entirely off the floor. I opened my eyes tiredly only to see a concerned Ayame hovering over me. I heard the toilet flush and Shigure's face joined Aya's on the opposite side of me. Shigure pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me making sure I wouldn't fall.

"You didn't say how long Kyo would be getting sick for." I grimaced at Shigure's question, turning my head to the side so I wasn't staring at Ayame anymore.

"He shouldn't get sick at all." I muttered, desperately wishing that they would drop the subject. Apparently I didn't get any wishes today.

"Wait, if you and Kyo both got the same drug, then why won't he be getting sick too?" My heart was pounding in my chest so loudly I was amazed that neither of them could hear it.

"Haa-san?" I jerked my head toward Ayame when I felt him touch my face. _Damn it!_ I let in a shuddering breath as I tried to wipe away the tears I hadn't known were there.

"I'm sorry if this troubles you Haa-san, but we're highly concerned about you. Please tell Shigure and I what's wrong. We won't be angry with you, I promise." As stupid as I felt, that actually made me feel better as I stared at Ayame's serious, concerned face. I tried to keep my breathing and voice steady as I began my attempts to tell them what they wanted to know.

"Because I…I…" I closed my eyes as I thought of a way to explain everything.

"Kyo won't get sick because he's not…" I whispered the last word, both Aya and Gure leaning in an endeavor to hear me.

"I'm sorry Haa-san, what was that?" I sunk further into Shigure, putting my arms over his, pressing our conjoined hands into my abdomen lightly.

"He won't…..because he's not pregnant."

x

My eyes widened as the implications of that statement sunk in. I looked over at Ayame who looked about as shocked as I was. We stayed like that for a few moments, letting the news sink in. it wasn't until I felt Haa-san move to get up out of my arms that my mind snapped back into place.

"Haa-san-"

"Don't. Just let go." I sighed as I realized just what our silence must've seemed like to him.

"Haa-san, I am definitely _not _letting go any time soon. Why didn't you tell us sooner? Haa-san! You put yourself in so much danger today, knowing this?" I added the last when I remembered what had happened in the lights room with Akito. I could feel him flinch in my arms, but he had obviously found some of his usual backbone by the time he spoke.

"This isn't exactly the most normal thing, isn't it? I myself didn't even find out all that long ago-"

"A _month _Haa-san." He continued, ignoring Ayame's outburst.

"And how exactly was I not going to help today? I did what was necessary. Besides, I apologize if I was weary of telling the two people I care about most that I had somehow gotten pregnant! Let alone _twice_, why-"

"Haa-san! It's not just about you! What you did today wasn't necessary, it was stupid. What if you'd gotten even more hurt than you _already are_ from your fight with Akito? And how could you think for even a _second_ that we wouldn't be thrilled to hear that, regardless of how it came about?" Haa-san was finally quiet with that, the only noises in the room being Aya's heavy breathing from his rant. Then after a few more minutes of silence, I slowly turned Haa-san so he was sitting side-ways in my lap. A hand going up to turn his face toward mine. I was surprised to see tears quietly rolling down his face, his eyes averting my gaze. I quickly decided that I didn't like seeing him like this and went about the fastest way I could think of to rectify the situation. I bent forward and kissed his forehead, using my thumb to wipe away the offending tears.

"You are ours, never forget that. And _never_ think you can't tell us something." Aya came up quietly behind Hatori and wrapped his arms around him carefully.

"Exactly. On that note, Haa-san, what did you mean when you said 'twice'?" I felt Haa-san stiffen before gradually relaxing, choosing to simply answer the question.

"You should both know the basics of conception, that much doesn't change." I smirked when I watched a faint blush spread across his cheeks at that before he continued.

"However, because of how new the drug is, it caused an over ovulation, and sense there was no way to prevent another fertilization…"

* * *

><p>Extremely short, yes, but writer's block prevents me from connecting the next scene to this one without a major time jump. I hope you all liked it. Also, I started another YukiKyo story and was wondering how many of you would be interested in reading it. Please review and tell me.


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to make this one longer.

* * *

><p>Aya was still practically bouncing by the time they got back to Hatori's house. "<p>

"I still can't believe it Gure-!" Shigure cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"You need to quiet down Aya, Kyo's still sleeping." I nodded and looked over to Kyo, who was carefully being set on the couch by Yuki.

"Isn't it so exciting though?" I said in a lower voice, unable to completely curb my enthusiasm. Shigure smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be more enthused after a good night's sleep." I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when the sound of something shattering in the kitchen had us both hurrying toward it. Hatori was leaning back against the counter, a hand on his forehead, the other on the counter to keep him steady.

"Haa-san!" I went to rush forward but Shigure put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I gave him an incredulous look until he pointed to the glass on the floor. Glass I would have stepped on.

"Go get a broom and dustpan." I quickly nodded and rushed to find them and get to Hatori.

x

"You alright?" Haa-san took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Yes, just got dizzy for a moment." I nodded.

"You probably need to eat. Just don't move." Hatori slowly nodded, staying where he was.

"Figured as much." Just then Aya came back in with the broom and dustpan. I quickly snatched them out of his hands when he came in, not wanting him to deal with the glass himself.

"I'll get it. Can you get something out for Haa-san? He needs some food in his system." Aya had looked affronted when I had taken the objects from him but brightened when he wasn't just being told to do nothing. I smiled and shook my head, sweeping up the entire floor to make sure I got everything before I let either of them move.

"We'll get out of your way, I want to check the cuts on Haa-san, alright?" Aya just nodded, looking through the cabinets for food to make. I took Hatori by the elbow and led him into the living room, shaking my head when I saw that Kyo and Yuki had somehow switched positions; Kyo laying on top of Yuki and both sleeping peacefully.

x

I smiled when I saw how Kyo and Yuki had gone to sleep. Shigure sat me down in one of the vacant chairs and kneeled in front of me.

"You may want to get a few things first." He looked confused for a second before understanding lit his eyes.

"Right. Be right back." Shigure quickly got up and went to get what he needed. I unbuttoned my shirt so he wouldn't have to waste time when he got back. I grimaced when I saw the cuts going every which way across my lower abdomen. I started carefully taking out some of the bigger pieces of glass when Shigure came back in the room with another shirt, anesthetic, paper towels, and tweezers. He grabbed my hands and took them away from the cuts as he kneeled down.

"I'll do it, don't cut yourself." I nodded and took my hands away, sitting on them. Shigure pushed my shirt down off my shoulders and put all the extra material behind me so he could see my stomach better.

"Aya, can you bring me a small bowl with water in it please?" There was some more clatter in the kitchen and the sound of running water before he came out with a bowl of water.

"Here you go." Shigure reached up and placed the bowl next to him.

"Thank you Aya."

x

I watched as Hatori winced when I first started wiping away some of the dry blood.

"Sorry." He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"You're fine, just watch for the glass." I nodded and took the paper towel away, picking up the tweezers. I began to carefully remove the shards of glass from the various cuts.

"You got lucky, none of them look deep." I heard him let out a sigh of relief as his posture relaxed slightly.

"That's good." I nodded as I continued to remove any more glass pieces that I'd missed the first time.

"I got all of them. Be more careful from now on Haa-san." I bent forward and kissed his stomach, chuckling when Hatori tapped me tightly on the head.

"What are you doing? Just get up." I looked up and smirked at the faint blush across his face.

"Yes Haa-san."

x

I walked in with a plate of eggs and toast for Hatori just as Shigure stood up.

"I'll go up now. Don't take too long Haa-san, you need some sleep."

"I'm not an idiot. I knew this already." I hurried to place the plate on the coffee table, hoping to stop an argument.

"Here you go Haa-san! Do you want anything to drink?" Hatori sent one final glare to Shigure before turning to look at me.

"Water if you don't mind."

"Not at all!" I went to go get the glass of water when something Shigure said stopped me.

"Can you take in the bowl and paper towels?" _His cuts! I forgot to ask how he was!_

"Yes, of course. Haa-san, how are you feeling?" He turned back sharply, glaring at me.

"I'm _fine." _

"R-right." I turned to look at Shigure as Hatori went back to his meal. He simply shrugged and went upstairs. I shook my head and went to get the bowl and paper towel to make sure their contents were disposed of properly. Once that was done I quickly got a glass of water for Hatori.

"Here you- Haa-san?" I walked back in to find Hatori bent over in his chair.

"Haa-san, are you hurt? Is it-"

"Keep your voice down." I winced and looked over to Kyo and Yuki, both of whom thankfully hadn't woken.

"Haa-san, what-"

"I've been acting strangely recently, I apologize." He still didn't look up, but I smiled anyway.

"It's fine Haa-san."

* * *

><p>I apologize for not updating . Sadly enough, the story must end eventually. Eventually being most likely after the next chapter or two. For those that feel like reviewing and telling me what you think of the newest chapter, please also try to include names for Haa-san's twins. Arigato.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

This makes me terribly sad to say, but this is the last chapter. I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed/added/and set to alert for this story 8D A sequel is up in the air, but only if you guys want it. I hope you enjoy the chapter, short though it may be. :)

* * *

><p>I smiled as I watched Kyo slowly wake up.<p>

"Morning." I shook my head when Kyo simply turned his head the other way. I slowly sat up, forcing Kyo to do the same. He sighed as he slowly pushed against me so he was no longer on my lap.

"What?" I raised my hands over my head, sighing at the relieving cracks from my back.

"I thought you might want to enjoy a few minutes of moving around before everyone else woke up is all."

XxX

I stood up, yawning.

"Thanks." I walked over to the kitchen for a glass of milk, ignoring the slightly sick feeling in my stomach.

"What time is it?"

"Around nine." I jumped when I heard Yuki's voice close behind me. He chuckled as I turned around to face him. I scowled when he just stood there holding out a cup.

"Forgetting something?" I snatched the glass out of his hand, turning back to the fridge.

"I knew that." I froze and started blushing when I felt him kiss the back of my head.

"Of course you did."

XxX

I walked back into the living room, falling gracelessly onto one of the chairs. I sighed as I sat forward, my elbows on my knees. _We really need to talk about what happened… _

"Shit!" My head snapped up when I heard Kyo curse from the kitchen. I shot up, running to the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Kyo?" I rushed forward when I saw Kyo doubled over next to the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"The hell should I know?" I rolled my eyes as I helped Kyo back to the living room and onto the couch.

"I'll get Hatori." Kyo grabbed my arm as I went to start going upstairs.

"I'm fine." I sighed, blowing the bangs out of the front of my face.

"Than what do you suggest I do?"

"Nothing. Just stay here, please?" He looked up at me with the last part and I sighed again, caving as I sat back down.

"Kyo…" He turned away from me so I couldn't see his face. I watched his body stiffen when I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo, please face me."

XxX

I kept myself facing away, unable and unwilling to move.

"Please?" I closed my eyes in resignation as I slowly turned around to face him.

"Kyo…" My eyes shot open when I felt his nose bump mine. He gave me a small smile before a frown soon replaced it.

"How are you feeling right now?" I was surprised at how much concern was in his voice. Honestly, Yuki's thoughts on all this had been really bothering me.

"I-I honestly don't know. You?" I held my breath as I waited for his response. He suddenly pulled me into his lap, holding me closely while being mindful of my cuts and bruises.

"All I care about is that you're ok. I could have cared less if you grew a third arm." I smiled at that, my chest filling with happiness. I carefully brought my arms up to hug him back.

"Thank you." I mumbled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I smiled when I felt him kiss the top of my head, his hand running up and down my back.

"Anything for you my little neko, anything for you."

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was adequate enough for everybody. Again, I still need baby names, so if you think of any, there's a magical little review button at the bottom of the screen that will let me know them. Thank you all for reading this story to the end.<p> 


End file.
